The brother, the cousin and their best friend
by Sancia Chislaine
Summary: A princess protected by a brother who conspired with a cousin... add a playboy to the mix... Can she ever get out of the mess without becoming a damsel in distress?
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Rory awoke to the sound of Good Charlotte blaring from the stereo in her room. She jumped out of her bed and headed straight for her parents' room.  
  
"Mom he did it again," she yelled.  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter in confusion but when she realized that loud music was coming from Rory's room she shook her head and called out to her son. "Chris! You shouldn't do that to your sister. Now she's yelling at me."  
  
Rory looked outraged. "Chris what time is it?" She asked with hostility in her voice.  
  
A shockingly gorgeous teenage boy walked into the room. His dark hair was tussled and his perfectly tanned abs was in plain view as he walked over to his younger sister. "It our first day at the prep asylum I thought you would want an early start," his cerulean eyes lit up as a tiny smirk appeared on his stunning lips.  
  
Rory almost had a heart attack. She had forgotten all about their first day at their new school. She looked up at Chris and smiled in approval. She wasn't really glad that he had woken her that way but she smiled so that she would tick him off by making him think that he did her a favor.  
  
Chris scowled at the smile on Rory's face. "Ah so I'll get dressed then," he said knowing too well that he would be the one to suffer if he didn't get into the shower before his sister or his mother. "I don't know how dad puts up with the two of you. I think I'll need to see a shrink if the two of you stay in my life much longer."  
  
Lorelai stood up on her elbows off the bed and shot the older of her twins a grin. "Honey is that anything to say to your mother? I was in pain in a hospital bed for six hours with you. I would think that you would be grateful." She turned to her husband lying next to her on their bed and nudged him until he was awake. "Do you hear the boy," she said mockingly. "I took him around in my stomach for nine moths and now he says that I'll drive him insane. Oh Christopher I feel so loved."  
  
Christopher looked at his wife and then at his son and then at his daughter. "I think all three of you will drive me insane. What time is it?"  
  
Chris looked down at the watch on his hand, "Its 5:45," he said to his father. "I'm sorry dad. I just wanted to wake Rory up not the entire house." His words sounded sympathetic but every single Gilmore-Hayden knew better and they all flashed him a frown. "Hey at least now we might all be on time."  
  
Rory walked over to the bed and gave both her mother and father a kiss on the cheek. She then pranced over to her older brother, Chris and smacked him behind his head before running out of the room and racing into the bathroom.  
  
Chris took off behind her and was hit right on the nose from the door that slammed in his face. "I'll get you for that Gilmore," he said as he rubbed his now red nose.  
  
"Ha I'd like to see you try Hayden," she called from behind the locked door.  
  


* * *

  
Twenty minutes later Rory walked out of the bathroom. Her long dark hair lay limp on her petite shoulders and she held a fussy pink towel around her small, fragile body.  
  
"It's about time," Chris said as he stood up from where he was sitting on the floor holding a green towel similar to Rory's.  
  
"Hey you take longer than I do! Do you remember that time you were going on that date with Sara? You spent almost an hour in there."  
  
Chris stared into Rory sapphire eyes as he thought of his ex-girlfriend. He remembered that day well. It was about two months before they had moved to Hartford. "I miss her," he said to his little sister.  
  
Rory looked at him and knew she shouldn't have brought Sara up. Chris had actually fallen in love with Sara and it was a very delicate matter. They had broken up right before he had moved. Chris had caught her cheating on him with his best friend Dean. What was even more upsetting was that Dean was also Rory's boyfriend at the time. Rory stood closer to her brother and they embraced each other in a hug.  
  
"Aww how cute. A family moment," Lorelai rushed over to her twins and all three stood there in each other's embrace.  
  
"You see why it's good that I woke everyone up so early," Chris said as he tried to pull away from his mother and his sister.  
  
Both Rory and Lorelai growled as they let go of him and headed in their separate way leaving him alone, standing in front of the bathroom door.  
  
"Ah just get dress," Rory muttered as she walked down the hall and headed for her room.  
  
When she walked into her room she saw a neatly pressed uniform lying on her bed. There was a light blue shirt, a plaid skirt and a navy blue blazer with a Chilton emblem sewn on to the left side. Rory stared at her attire and let out a low sigh. She had never worn a uniform in Los Angeles. She and Chris were home schooled. As spoiled as that made them sound she was happy that she never had to associate with those kids that she used to see walking around in their uniforms complaining about how hard everything was.  
  
She stood in front of the full length mirror in her room and stared at herself. Just then the door burst open and she saw Chris fidgeting with the blue tie around his neck. He looked somewhat purple as he raced toward her.  
  
"I'm chocking!" he coughed out.  
  
Rory reached for the tie and noticed that there was a huge knot that wouldn't shift. She dragged him over to her desk as quickly as possible and took a pair of scissors and cut off the tie.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" he asked as his tan complexion returned.  
  
"You were chocking, I panicked. What did you want me to do?"  
  
They both flopped down on her bed and sighed.  
  
"Our first day of real school huh?" Chris said as he opened his eyes and looked at his sister who still lay on the bed with her eyes closed.  
  
"Do you think it'll be bad?" Rory asked not sure of what he would say but wished he would say what she wanted him to.  
  
"Hey what are you worried about? We have all the same classes together and plus how bad could it possibly be when the Gilmore-Hayden twosome is in on the same thing."  
  
Yup he said exactly what Rory had wanted to hear. "Chris you always know exactly what to say. I'm glad I have you around."  
  
Lorelai stepped into Rory's room and looked at her two children. She noticed that her son's tie was chopped into two pieces and lying on the floor. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
Both Chris and Rory's eyes shot up at their mother. "Evil tie," they said in unison.  
  
"Ah. I see," Lorelai said with an amused look on her face. "Your cousin Erick will stop by soon to show you guys how to drive to school. Are you going together or should I get James to get both cars out of the drive way?"  
  
"What do you want Rory?" Chris asked as he looked over at his little sister.  
  
"I want to go by myself."  
  
"Both cars then?" Lorelai asked. "Um which one of your cars do you want?"  
  
"I think I'll take the Ferrari," Chris said as he looked at his mother.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"I want my Ferrari to," Rory said in a whining tone. "How come you have to take the same car as me? Why don't you take your Viper? The ladies will just love that."  
  
"On second though mom I think I'll take the Viper."  
  
Lorelai smiled as she walked out the room and left the two twins arguing on Rory's bed. They both stood up and straightened their clothes and double check the other. It was one of their routines. They always looked out for each other and never wanted to see the other one have a problem that they couldn't solve together.  
  
They casually walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Chris rushed to the toaster and took out two blueberry pop tarts and Rory went to the coffee maker and poured two large cups of coffee. They both walked back to the table and sat down and handed the other what they had retrieved.  
  
A car horn sounded in the front yard and they both gulped down the steaming coffee as if it were cold as ice. Rory grabbed their jackets and Chris took their book bags. Both children kissed their mother and hugged their father and headed for the door.  
  
They were met by an older looking blonde boy who was leaning against his silver Porsche. His eyes were just as captivating as both his younger cousins and he was just as tall as Chris. The only thing that differed between both boys was the color of their tussled hair.  
  
"Long time no see," Erick said as he saw Rory and Chris. He grabbed Rory and hugged her tightly and then shook hands with Chris.  
  
"Wow you're a lot bigger than the last time I saw you," Rory said as she looked at her towering cousin.  
  
Chris shook his head and looked at Rory with a smirk on his face. "Everything is bigger to you. You are so short."  
  
Rory lightly tapped Chris on the shoulder and said, "So anyway can we go now? I don't want to be late. We have to go see the head master person."  
  
"Oh where's your tie man?" Erick asked amused as he looked down at Chris's attire.  
  
"It's evil," Rory and Chris said again in unison.  
  
"And the freaky twin thing is still part of the Gilmore-Hayden twosome," Erick said in amusement. "I can't believe you guys are finally going to Chilton with me. This is going to be awesome. You've got to meet everyone," he stopped for a minute and then eyed Rory. "Those boys better not try anything stupid," he said in all seriousness as he reverted his glare to Chris who knew all to well what his cousin meant.  
  
"Um could we go now?"  
  
Erick opened the door and sat in the driver's seat as Chris and Rory walked over to there individual cars. When everyone was behind the steering wheel of their cars they sped off one after the other and proceeded on their way to Chilton Prepatory.  
  
A/N: Incase anyone was wondering what going on I'll give you a short summary.  
  
Lorelai and Christopher got married when they were 17. That's after they had Rory and Chris. They lived in Los Angeles for the last 16 years. Rory and Chris are both sophomores at Chilton and this is their first day of school. Erick is their cousin and he used to live in Los Angeles when he was younger but his parents moved to Hartford when he was 12. He's a junior and very popular at Chilton. Dean was Rory's ex-boyfriend in Los Angeles but they broke up 2 months before she moved to Hartford. He cheated on her with Chris's ex-girlfriend Sara. Rory and Chris are very close and Chris is very protective of her. Chris and Rory both excel in their school work and have an addiction to coffee and they both love to read. They like playing pranks on each other and they are known as the Gilmore-Hayden twosome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything or anyone from the TV show.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
All three pulled into the parking lot at Chilton. Rory and Chris both stared at the huge structure. Erick was so accustomed to it that he looked at the two in amusement.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Erick asked as he stared at both twins who stood there with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"It's huge..."  
  
"It's enormous," Rory cut Chris off and stared at her cousin. "I might get lost." She looked bewildered.  
  
As she finished her sentence and they started to walk into the front gates numerous girls walked over to Erick and kissed him on the cheek. Rory looked at him in confusion and Chris looked at him with tiny question marks floating around his head.  
  
"Um are we missing something here?" Chris looked at his cousin.  
  
"You'll get accustomed to it," Erick flashed him a grin and then added, "You know how popular I am." He smirked and grabbed on to Rory around her waist. "Come on you have to meet my friends."  
  
"So these aren't your friends?" Rory asked.  
  
"NO!" Erick replied a bit too fervently. "These aren't my friends. Those girls are just the um well groupies."  
  
Rory felt uncomfortable with all the death stares that she was receiving from the girl sitting around on the cars closer to the entrance. "Um will they hurt me?" she asked sheepishly with innocence that she alone had.  
  
Erick and Chris both laughed and Chris pulled his sister closer to him and Erick let go of her waist. "Let's just make sure. OK?" he was also a bit uncomfortable with the stares that he was receiving. The girls around them looked at him and then at Rory and they could hear the little whispers that passed around the crowd.  
  
"Hey we need to go to the Head guy's office," Rory said as she looked up at her brother. Erick looked at Chris and nodded his head slightly. Chris took this as a sign to follow his older cousin and the three walked down the crowded hall ways followed by soft whispers.  
  


* * *

  
"Mister and Miss Gilmore-Hayden." Head master Charleston tilted his head slightly as he looked at Chris's lack of a tie. "May I ask where the rest of your uniform is?"  
  
"It tried to strangle me," Chris replied and Rory giggled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Head master Charleston looked at the young man in amusement.  
  
Chris noticed what he had said and his face flushed. "I mean I have to get a new one. There was a problem this morning with the..."  
  
Chris was cut off by the older man in the chair in front of him. "So you two are the fruitful bearing of Miss Gilmore and Mister Hayden. I must say you remind me very much of your parents." He laughed to himself in his head and stared at the young adults in front of him. "Well usually I would give you my speech on how important it is here at Chilton for you to do well in your classes but from both your transcripts I see that it won't be necessary. I must say you've come quite a long way you're your parents. Proceed to your classes and young man please stop at the front desk and get a tie."  
  
Rory and Chris got up and walked out of the head master's office. They were met by a smiling Erick.  
  
"Young man, here's your tie," a polite woman handed him a tie identical to the one he had this morning and he looked at Rory.  
  
"Evil tie," he muttered as his sister tip toed and neatly fixed the tie around his neck.  
  
"Let's go man." Erick looked elated. He was so happy that he had his best friends with him again. "I have to show you everyone I know."  
  
"I don't think we'll have enough time for that," Chris smirked. "You know too many people."  
  
Rory laughed at her brother's comment and lightly punched him on the shoulder. Chris looked back at her with innocence in his eyes. "What did I do? You know it's true."  
  
Everyone came to an abrupt stop when a beautiful blonde girl walked up to Erick and heaved him into a passionate kiss. When he emerged a grin was plastered across his remarkable features. "Um this is Liz-Beth," he said as he pulled her into another embrace.  
  
"Hi," she looked at Rory and Chris. "So you two are who everybody's talking about. I've heard so much since I walked in. They said that you guys were from Switzerland. I heard that you transferred here because..."  
  
Liz-Beth was cut off by Erick who placed his hands over her tiny mouth. "Liz these are my cousins. That's Rory and Chris Gilmore-Hayden. They are Lorelai and Christopher's kids. They moved her from L.A. and this is their first day."  
  
Liz pried Erick's hand off of her mouth and then looked at the two in front of her in amazement. "You're serious?" She looked like she was about to faint. "I finally get to meet them?" She walked over to Rory and embraced her in a hug. "I've heard so much about you. I can't believe I finally get to met you." She walked over to Chris and shook his hand. "Erick has told me everything about you to. I never though I would meet you." She looked over at Erick with a frown on her face. "How come you didn't tell me that they would be here today? I would have done my hair or something to make me look better."  
  
"That's impossible," Rory said. "I mean you're like a big cup of coffee," she added as she flushed noticing that her comment hadn't come out the way she had wanted it to.  
  
Chris and Erick both laughed as they stared at the two girls who were looking at each other with strange reactions on their faces. "What my sister meant to say is that she thinks you're quite beautiful." Chris grabbed Rory by the shoulders knowing that she was embarrassed.  
  
"You know if I didn't know you as well as I do I might think that you were flirting with my girlfriend." Erick punched Chris in the side playfully.  
  
"I can't wait to show you around," Liz-Beth said excitedly as she grabbed a hold on Rory's fragile hand. "You've got to meet Paris and Maddy and Louise and Sara." Rory and Chris both flinched. The excitement in Liz-Beth's voice fell when she saw the looks on their faces. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
Rory and Chris shook their heads in unison and Erick erupted with laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Liz asked.  
  
"It's the freaky twin thing I told you about. Didn't you just see it?" Erick said in between his laughter.  
  
Everyone else started to laugh and as soon as he gained his composure they headed down the hall way again. Liz was babbling about how much fun she and Rory would have and all the activities that they would do together. Rory squeezed Chris's hand and looked at Erick pleadingly. Liz didn't notice though and continued talking.  
  
The small grouped rounded a corner and approached another group of kids huddled into a circle. They all seemed to be chatting about the new kids that everyone else was gossiping about. There were three boys and three girls all standing together, some of them propped up on the lockers behind them. Rory and Chris stepped behind Erick and Liz-Beth as they drew nearer to the crowd.  
  
"Gilmore," someone called from within the group.  
  
Erick looked up at all the eyes that were now staring at him in recognition. "What's up Dallas?"  
  
"You tell me," a rather handsome looking brunette boy replied.  
  
"Did you hear about the new kids? I heard there's a girl and a boy." A rather seductive looking blonde said. Her resemblance to Liz was striking. "I don't know what they looks like but from what I heard from the parking lot. The guys seem to like the new girl. You know that Summer even ..."  
  
"Slow down," Erick said trying to get the girl to stop her babbling. "I don't think anybody cares about what Summer says." He looked around awhile before he actually opened his mouth again. "Oh yeah I have something to show you guys."  
  
Erick knew that his previous sentence was a crowd pleaser. The blonde looked at him with her tiny mouth hanging open. "SO?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. Um meet my cousins." Erick turned around and pulled Rory in front of him. It was times like this that she really hated being so weak and fragile. She turned a bright shade of scarlet when she felt the eyes of everyone wandering around her body. "This is Rory. And Chris?" Erick called to Chris who was standing behind him. "Yeah and this is Chris. They're twins but not identical."  
  
"No duh." A shabbier looking blonde said. She looked like she was being weighed down by the amount of books that she had in her book bag.  
  
Rory politely smiled and felt a pair of eyes tracing the curves of her body and then she felt them staring at her lips. She brushed off the feeling and turned to Erick waiting for him to tell her who all of the people standing in front of her were.  
  
"It would be helpful if we knew their names," Chris said as he stared at a stunningly beautiful blonde girl that seemed to enjoy his eyes roaming all over her body.  
  
"Oh yeah right. I knew that." Erick felt rather stupid because he had assumed that everyone would just take it from there. "Um that's Dallas," he said pointing to the tall brunette that reminded Rory of Josh Hartnett. "Damn! This is taking too long. Why doesn't everybody just say hi and tell them your name?"  
  
"Ok, I'm Paris as in the city but I'm not a city obviously..."  
  
"Right be quiet I think they noticed that. I'm Madeline but you can call me Maddy, everyone else does." A dark haired girl smiled as she shook Rory's hand and smiled at Chris. "You know Paris sometimes I think you like to hear the sound of your voice that's why you talk so much."  
  
Next to her the seductive looking blonde laughed. "I'm Louise." She walked over to Rory and smiled and looked at Chris and flashed him a flirtatious grin. He didn't seem to protest because only a few seconds ago his eyes had been roaming all over her body.  
  
"Guess that leaves the rest of us. You know this is really weird having to introduce ourselves and all. I'm Shane." A blonde boy that had previously been leaning on the lockers said as he walked over to Chris and shook his hand. He lingered a while before he moved over to Rory and stared at her intently.  
  
Erick noticed and quickly added, "You know Shane," he said the words with venom in his tone. "Let's make it clear that Rory's off limits."  
  
"Ah protective aren't we?" Shane said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why are you even standing here?" Erick looked at Shane as though he was about to attack. "Don't you have some of your obnoxious friends waiting some where for you?"  
  
Shane flashed Rory one last smile and then walked away.  
  
"Well any way I'm Dallas." The Josh Hartnett boy said. "Are you the same cousins from L.A. that shaved his hair off before he moved?"  
  
Everyone started to laugh. Rory and Chris looked at Erick. They remembered the day well. "Yup!" Rory said as she laughed.  
  
"Well it certainly is nice to meet you." Dallas rubbed the hair on Erick's head. "I must say I really like these cousins. Maybe they could do that again."  
  
Erick looked horrified. "Oh god no."  
  
Next to Dallas was a towering blonde boy. He was at least Six feet tall and very well built. He had rusty looking blonde hair that complemented his bronze tan. "I'm Tristan." He didn't even bother to make an attempt to move from where he was leaning against the lockers. "I'm not in my people mode."  
  
Madeline sighed lightly. "He and Summer broke up over the holiday. Can you believe her?"  
  
"Thanks Maddy," he said sarcastically. "I'm sure everyone wanted to know I got dumped by the whore of Chilton."  
  
Rory stood there in awe. 'He gorgeous. I mean Greek god kind of gorgeous.' She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed him earlier. Liz-Beth noticed and nudged her lightly.  
  
"That's the king of Chilton," she whispered into Rory's ears. "I don't think you'll really be interested. He goes for a different girl every week. He calls them his flavors of the week. I'll tell you the details later but he's Erick's best friend so don't say anything about him when you're talking to Erick."  
  
Rory became slightly more aware of how much she had missed having girl friends to look out for her. She had always had Chris but this wasn't something she wanted to talk to him about. "I'm uh... I wasn't... ok so I'll talk to you later then?"  
  
Liz laughed a little and everyone looked at her in amusement. "The bell should ring any time now. We should go to class." She pulled Erick closer and gently kissed him on the cheek.  
  
He looked at her questioningly. "What was that about?"  
  
"We'll be late," Paris said as the bell rang. "I hope I have good teachers this year. I'll see you guys at lunch."  
  
Everyone knew that she was right as always so they all said their goodbyes.  
  
"Wait!" Rory said. "I don't know how to get to my home room." She looked at Chris sadly. "We don't have the same class."  
  
Paris grabbed her schedule out of her hand and looked at it. "Wow you have all the same classes as me. Come with me. I'll get you there."  
  
Rory let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks..."  
  
She was cut off by Paris, "You coming Tris?"  
  
Tristan pushed himself off the locker and headed over to Paris and Rory and for the first time he noticed how beautiful Rory was. His jaw dropped. While he stood there in astonishment Chris, Madeline and Louise walked away to their home room class. Liz noticed Tristan's astonishment and pulled Erick away before he had time to notice. Dallas smirked when he realized what was going on and he walked away behind Liz and Erick.  
  
Paris was oblivious to the whole situation that was taking place in front of her eyes and she just shrugged off everyone's strange behavior as she, Tristan and Rory walked down the halls to.  
  
A/N: I hope you like the story so far. I don't know what's going to happen yet. I really want to know if you like it so could you please review and tell me if I should keep on writing or not. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything or anyone from the TV show.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Rory and Paris walked into the lunch room and headed over to what Paris called 'their usual'. Everything about Rory's first day was unusual. The boys seemed to look at her strangely and none of the girls seemed to like her very much.  
  
"Hey there pretty," a husky voice called out to her. When she looked up she saw Shane. He was followed by two other boys and a very sluttish looking blonde girl.  
  
"Shane you really should find a new line," Paris said dryly.  
  
"Take a chill pill Paris. He wasn't talking to you." The blonde sniggered and shot Rory a deadly stare.  
  
"You know Summer you really should mind your manners. I see you've fit in perfectly with these idiots. I must say I don't know why anyone would want to have you around them," Tristan shot from his stance behind Rory.  
  
Rory hadn't noticed him come in the room and she sure as hell didn't know that he was standing behind her. She could feel his rough breathing on her back because every time he exhaled her hair would be blown apart.  
  
The blonde's eyes flared but a playful grin expanded across her face. "You thought I was fun last year."  
  
"His judgment must have been impaired," Rory spat out. She didn't like this girl. Not even in the tiniest bit.  
  
This time Paris was the one that sniggering. She grabbed onto Tristan's hand and he in turn grabbed onto Rory's tiny waist.  
  
"Mary did you really want to make me sound like an idiot?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Who's Mary?" Rory asked.  
  
"You of course," Tristan said flashing Rory a broad smirk.  
  
"No my name is Rory."  
  
"No it's Mary."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes. Yes it is.''  
  
Paris was finding all of this hilarious. She knew why Tristan was calling Rory 'Mary' but she didn't want to break up their little banter because she thought that it was so damn amusing.  
  
Paris along with a quarrelsome Rory and a jubilant Tristan soon arrived at a huge round table at the center of the room. Paris grinned and took a seat next to Madeline. She nudged her gently in the side and smirked. Everyone's attention was focused on Rory and Tristan.  
  
Tristan's hand was wrapped around Rory's waist and she still hadn't noticed it. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were fixed. Tristan however had his eyes directly focused on hers and a big grin was plastered on his stunning features.  
  
"My name is Rory. R-O-R-Y. Say it with me. Say Rory."  
  
"Mary."  
  
"My name is not Mary!"  
  
"I never said it was.''  
  
"You've been calling me Mary since you walked in."  
  
"Well Mary suits you."  
  
"No it doesn't. Rory suits me."  
  
"Ok Mary."  
  
Rory soon felt his hand squeeze tighter around her waist and she looked down. She wasn't sure if Tristan was aware of this or if he was just doing it because she hadn't protested sooner. She looked directly into his eyes and then back at her waist.  
  
"Um excuse me but..."  
  
"Why so polite Mary?" Tristan asked smugly. He had cut Rory off before she could finish. He was finding all of this a bit too entertaining.  
  
"Do you know that your hand is on my waist?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you liked it there," he replied conceitedly.  
  
"So you think my name is Mary and that I'm as brain dead as Bimbo Barbie over there?"  
  
"Ha I never said anything about you being brain dead but I hope you're not."  
  
"Well let's get some things clear then. My name is NOT Mary. I am not brain dead and I am nothing like 'Slutty Blondie' over there."  
  
Tristan was taken aback by Rory's words. He found Summer's new nicknames quite amusing. He couldn't help but smile at Rory.  
  
"And one last thing, if you don't get your hand off of my waist at this very instant I will hurt you severely."  
  
Tristan's grin disappeared. It was replaced by his trade mark smirk but before he could say anything everyone at the table erupted with laughter.  
  
"Well it's been a while since we've seen anything this hilarious," Dallas said.  
  
The girls at the surrounding tables stared at Rory. Tristan's hand was still firmly around her waist.  
  
"Hello Earth to Tinkerbell. My waist your hand. They don't want to be friends anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry Mary." Tristan's hand dropped from Rory's waist but not before his fingers slightly tugged at her waistband.  
  
"Oh God my name is NOT MARY!"  
  
Tristan smiled and walked to his usual seat at the table. "Whatever you say Mar."  
  
Unfortunately for her the only other empty seat was directly next to him. She released her back pack and slammed it on the table.  
  
"So anyway," Erick said. "How's your day been so far?"  
  
Rory looked at him coldly. "How do you think?"  
  
"Oh come on hell's not that bad,'' Dallas said.  
  
"Well let's see," Rory contemplated. "I'm all the way at the front of all the classes. The girls hate me and the boys look at me strangely. I already have a ton of home work. Chris is only in four of my classes and you guys are the only people that I know. And one of my new found 'friends' seems to think that my name is Mary and Shane over there can't seem to keep his eyes to himself. Bimbo Barbie annoys me and I'm tired. Need to know any more?"  
  
Every one looked at Rory.  
  
"Sorry I asked," Erick said totally amused.  
  
"And one last thing, why do all of you have to look so amused? Do I have something on my face or is my hair sticking up or..."  
  
"When did you start caring about the way you look?" Chris asked his little sister.  
  
"I don't." Rory pouted.  
  
"Sure fooled me," Dallas replied.  
  
"Shut up," all the girls at the table shot at him.  
  
"You know it's always important for a girl to look her best," Louise said.  
  
"You never know who might be checking you out," Madeline added.  
  
"I think all girls wonder about the way they look," Liz-Beth also added as she was about to take a sip of her juice.  
  
"Most girls do anyway," Paris said.  
  
"What is this, the daily intake of Cosmo Girl?" Dallas asked looking completely bored.  
  
"I usually don't," Rory said.  
  
"So why did we have that whole conversation then?" Madeline asked confused but didn't bother to stick around for an answer. She got up and walked over to the vending machine.  
  
"You know I'll never get that girl," Paris said. "She asked a question and just got up and left. She is such an airhead."  
  
This time everyone at the table laughed. Tristan gently brushed his hand against Rory's under the table. Rory's eyes shot up at him but at the same time she noticed that Erick was looking directly at them both so she ignored the comment that was playing on the tip of her tongue. She however had enough time to smack Tristan on the leg though.  
  
"Ouch," he muttered.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"You hurt me so Mary," he whispered.  
  
"I try my best," she shot back.  
  
"I could think of another way you could."  
  
Rory's face flushed. She wasn't accustomed to sexual oriented comments and this being her fist ever made her entire face crimson.  
  
Erick and Chris noticed Rory's sudden change of color. "Rory are you ok?" Chris asked.  
  
"Rory you don't look so well,'' Erick added.  
  
"I ... um ..."  
  
"I liked that reaction Mary," Tristan whispered ever so softly.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine,'' Rory said a bit too quickly.  
  
"You shouldn't eat the salad,'' Liz- Beth said. "Last year the woman over at the counter put paprika in this girl's food because some other girl paid her to. You never know what these damn kids here are up to."  
  
"If I remember correctly, Sara was the one that did that," Megan shot back at her.  
  
"Who's Sara?" Rory and Chris asked in unison.  
  
"The twin thing," everyone else laughed.  
  
"That's my younger sister," Liz said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I see."  
  
"The bell should ring soon," Paris said. "I think we have lab right Rory?"  
  
"Um yeah. Do we actually get to have lab partners?" Rory asked her excitement was clearly visible.  
  
"So that's a first," Tristan laughed. "I never saw some one get excited over a lab partner."  
  
"We've never had lab partners other than each other. Home schooled remember?" Chris shot back. He was exited to and he was also thinking about asking Louise to be his lab partner.  
  
"Right," Paris said. "How many of us have lab together anyway?''  
  
"I do," Louise said.  
  
"And me," Rory said.  
  
"Don't forget about me," Chris said.  
  
"And yours truly of course," Tristan said.  
  
"Me," Madeline added.  
  
"So six of us then?" Paris asked. "Two of us will have to separate. I saw we do the hat thing."  
  
"Do we have a hat?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Ok so we improvise.'' Paris said. "I'll write 2 on two pieces of paper and then 4 on the others whoever chooses the ones with 2 you have to sit at the next table. Is that ok?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads in approval. Paris scurried over to her back pack and took out a sheet of paper and tore it into eight pieces. She wrote the numbers and folded them into tiny squares and rearranged them on the table.  
  
"So take one then," she ordered.  
  
Everyone reached for a piece of paper and unfolded it.  
  
Rory looked disappointed. "I got the 2," she said.  
  
"Fair is fair Mary. I guess you're my new lab partner."  
  
Rory smiled. She was accepting the fact that Tristan was an imbecile. "So labbie what do you think we're gonna have to do?"  
  
"Nothing gross I hope," Madeline cut in before Tristan could reply.  
  
And just as predicted earlier by Paris the sound of the bell echoed through the school. Dallas, Erick and Liz-Beth got up and waved good bye just like earlier that morning. Paris grabbed her book bag and Chris held up his and Rory's. Madeline grabbed her binder and Louise followed suit. Tristan however lazily got up and followed behind the others.  
  
"Lab's my favorite class of the day other than lunch of course."  
  
Chris laughed and tapped him on the shoulder. "Rory's a tough one," he whispered.  
  
"And you're cool with me chasing after her?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I wish you luck."  
  
A/N: What do you think? This chapter was mostly chatting but I wanted to make sure Rory's nickname was used and since Tristan wasn't very talkative in the last chapter I thought this would help. Well reviews are welcomed. Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything or anyone from the TV show.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Rory stood at her locker and desperately tried to open the door. No matter how many times she entered the lock combination the thing wouldn't budge. It was becoming quite irritating.  
  
"Evil locker,'' she said. "No treats for you Barnaby."  
  
"Need some help there Mary?" Tristan asked boldly.  
  
"Give it your best shot."  
  
And Tristan really did that. His rounded fist hit the locker with great force and it popped open.  
  
"You know Mary I'm beginning to think that fate wants you to tell me that you're in desperate need of me," Tristan said teasingly.  
  
"Never believed in fate," Rory replied.  
  
Tristan's trademark smirk appeared. "Denial Mary?"  
  
"Don't even think about saying it's not just a river because even my grand mother could do better than that."  
  
"Well grandma must be really witty," Tristan replied. He was enjoying every moment of this mockery.  
  
"Don't you have a house or something to go to?" Rory asked.  
  
"Are you inviting me over to yours?"  
  
"Not in this lifetime."  
  
"Playing hard to get Mary."  
  
"No I'm just stating the obvious."  
  
"Well I like it anyway," Tristan replied coyly.  
  
"Right."  
  
Rory left Tristan standing there and walked away. This boy really didn't know when to give up. He was the total opposite of what she had expected. He was so self assured and confident. He knew just how to make her want to scream but at the same time take pleasure in every moment of his company. Rory wasn't regretting anything about moving to Connecticut. Hell she didn't even miss L.A. anymore.  
  
"Rory wait up," Liz-Beth called.  
  
"Hey Liz," Rory said as Liz stood next to her.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"You and Romeo?"  
  
"Who's Romeo?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Do all of you have to give people nicknames?" Rory asked.  
  
"It suits him. Just like Mary suits you."  
  
"But Mary doesn't suit me."  
  
"Liz-Beth leave Rory alone," Erick said coming up behind Rory and hugging her.  
  
"Hey I'm jealous," Liz-Beth said playfully.  
  
Erick laughed and embraced Liz in a hug lifting her off the floor.  
  
"You know. You two should really get a room," Summer said as she walked by.  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"I could have him if I wanted."  
  
"Right Summer and pigs can fly," Rory said.  
  
"You know I really don't like you. Pretending to be little Miss innocent, these fools may fall for the act but you're on my turf. I would think before I said any thing if I were you."  
  
"Well you're not me and I don't care if you like me or not because I'll tell you right now that I like absolutely nothing about you so I don't need you to buy my so called act."  
  
"Strong words coming from the Virgin Mary." Summer strutted off down the hall before Rory could say anything else.  
  
"Wow Rory," Chris said. He had seen the whole show from his locker. "I didn't think you had it in you."  
  
"I know," Liz-Beth said. "You know I think I really like you."  
  
"I'm glad you do," Rory said.  
  
"You're quite irresistible Mary." Tristan was standing behind Rory leaning on the lockers.  
  
"Oh God and the Spawn of Satan has returned."  
  
"I like that," Tristan replied. "Makes me sound naughty."  
  
Erick and Chris were cracking up but Liz- Beth looked at Tristan warningly.  
  
"I think I've had enough of you for one day,'' Rory sighed exasperatedly. "Chris can we go home now?"  
  
"Leaving me so soon Mary?"  
  
"I wish you would leave me alone."  
  
"Wish not granted."  
  
"Could have guessed that."  
  
"Do you two have to banter that much?" Erick asked.  
  
"We're not!" they both shot back at him.  
  
"Anyway," Chris said. "You guys gonna come over right?"  
  
"We're invited?" Liz-Beth asked politely.  
  
"Of course you're invited," Rory said.  
  
"Me casa es su casa," Chris added.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for," Liz-Beth looked like an excited puppy.  
  
Chris grabbed Rory's book bag from off her back and they all headed out toward the parking lot. Tristan lingered for awhile however not sure if he was suppose to follow or not.  
  
"What are you waiting on man?" Chris asked.  
  
Tristan grinned. "Wasn't sure if I was suppose to follow," he said cheekily.  
  
"Since when has that ever stopped you before?" Erick asked sarcastically.  
  
Tristan quickly jogged over to the group and took a spot directly next to Rory. "I knew it was just a matter of time before you'd invite me over."  
  
"I didn't. My brother did."  
  
Tristan's grin broadened. "I still get to see your bedroom though."  
  
"What was that about a bedroom?" Erick asked defensively at Tristan's last comment.  
  
"He was talking about this poster in his bedroom," Chris injected before Rory or Tristan could reply.  
  
"Oh I thought I heard something else," Erick let out a sigh.  
  
Rory and Liz headed over to Rory's car. "You'll come with me then?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm jealous now,'' Erick said. "Are you choosing my cousin over me?"  
  
"I think I am," Liz laughed.  
  
Erick pretended to pout. "Fine but I still love you both."  
  
"You love me?" Liz asked. Erick had never actually said that before.  
  
Erick flushed. "Um... I..."  
  
"So we'll go then," Tristan said trying to bail Erick out of his tight position.  
  
"You know you might come in handy sometime," Chris said as Liz and Rory sat in her Ferrari and were about to drive away.  
  
Tristan laughed. "This could be the beginning of a great relationship."  
  
"Yeah especially since I have what you want."  
  
"Will you two fruits shut up. You're beginning to scare me," Erick joked.  
  
"We love you to," Chris laughed.  
  
Erick pretended to look horrified and Tristan grinned.  
  
"So Tristan what's up with you and my baby cousin?" Erick asked seriously.  
  
"I'm madly in love with him," Tristan said feigning seriousness.  
  
"I'm not talking about that one. I'm talking about Rory."  
  
Chris was cracking up. He couldn't help it anymore. Erick's face looked so stern and Tristan's grin was gone and he seemed to be so interested in his shoes.  
  
"So you like Rory." Erick stated instead of questioned.  
  
"Oh yes he does," Chris said. "And why aren't we ok with this?"  
  
Erick's face seemed to lighten. "Tristan, Rory's not like other girls."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." (T)  
  
"Why aren't we ok with this?" Chris asked again.  
  
"So you lay claim?" Erick asked.  
  
"I guess so," Tristan said seriously.  
  
"Don't let Rory know ok? She'll kill you." (E)  
  
"What's laying claim?" Chris asked.  
  
"You ask too many questions," Tristan said.  
  
"We're ok with this," Erick added.  
  
"Glad that's cleared up. So what's laying claim?" (C)  
  
"Chill man," Erick said. "So much to teach you, so little time."  
  
Tristan sniggered. "Yeah ok Master Gilmore."  
  
"Yes my little grasshopper. We will teach our newest dragonfly well." (E)  
  
"Would the two of you shut the hell up and tell me what's laying claim?" Chris asked heatedly.  
  
"Tristan just made it clear that he's after Rory so no other guy will dare make a move on her until he either gets her or fails miserable and gives up." (E)  
  
"And how does he intend on getting those other guys to stay away from her?" (C)  
  
"Dragonfly, Dragonfly. When you're a king at Chilton you don't need to think of all the pros and cons. Respect is just a minimum. That's why its called laying claim. You just make sure it's heard. Now all he has to do is tell someone and the entire school will know except Rory." (E)  
  
"And no one will tell Rory?" (C)  
  
"Not unless they want the rest of their life to be hell," Tristan said smugly.  
  
"I think you two need serious help," Chris said. "Just hope you know that Rory's a tough one.''  
  
"Oh he'll soon learn that,'' Erick smirked.  
  
"My ego has been bruised,'' Tristan replied sarcastically. "I feel so loved."  
  
"I wish you luck man. I really do," Erick said.  
  
"You're gonna need it with her," Chris added.  
  
"I have a feeling I'm gonna have to be creative," Tristan said as his trademark smirk reappeared on his attractive face.  
  
A/N: So I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the last one. I tried to bring in some Trory but I thought it was too early so instead they fight. Lol I am so mean. Anyway I hope you leave me reviews. Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything or anyone from the TV show.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Rory and Liz-Beth arrived at the Gilmore-Hayden residence to be greeted by an excited Lorelai.  
  
"So how was it?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Um as good as a first day could be I guess."  
  
"So who's this?" Lorelai asked as she looked at Liz.  
  
"Hi. My name is Liz-Beth," Liz looked almost as excited as Lorelai. "I've heard so much about you. You and my mom were friends before you left. Sasha Roman do you remember her?"  
  
"Of course I remember her," Lorelai said. "I went to Chilton with her; she got into almost as much trouble as I did. You know I should really call her. We could catch up on the good old days..."  
  
"Mom you're rambling," Rory tried to bring her mother back into reality.  
  
"Oh sorry. I hope I didn't scare you," Lorelai said looking at Liz. "Where is your brother?" she asked Rory.  
  
"I think he forgot how to get home."  
  
"Huh?" Lorelai asked in confusion.  
  
Rory just smiled. "When he gets here tell him that we're in my room."  
  
Liz-Beth grinned at Rory but kept her thoughts to herself. She smiled at Lorelai and then followed Rory up the stairs.  
  
"Is there any particular reason that you made it clear that you were in YOUR bedroom?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yea so that mom'll know where we are and then when Chris gets here he won't have a hard time finding us."  
  
"Oh because I thought you were just making it clear so that Tristan would... you know... have to come up here."  
  
"Oh please that moron. He is infuriating."  
  
"I thought you liked him?"  
  
"I don't," Rory said way too quickly.  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Yes! I don't like Tristan. For God sakes!"  
  
"Ok Rory. I believe you." Liz laughed though. She didn't really believe that Rory didn't like him. You'd have to be blind to not like Tristan.  
  
They walked into Rory's room and Liz was surprised to see the way it was decorated. She'd have expected it to be more well... not like it was. The room was painted in a dark shade of blue and on the walls she could see glow paint and glow in the dark stars on the furniture that was also very dark, almost all of it was black. She spotted dark lights on the ceiling and even spotted Rory's and Chris's hand prints on a small portion of the wall where an assortment of posters covered the blue paint.  
  
"Wow," Liz said. "This is your room?"  
  
"Yea," Rory said as she looked at Liz in utter confusion. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's so... so... wow."  
  
"Good wow? Or bad wow?"  
  
"Wow wow. Good wow. Wow!"  
  
Rory giggled. "So I guess you like it then?"  
  
"My mom would never let me do this. I mean she has a decorator do my room."  
  
"You should see Chris's room. We did these amazing designs. My mom helped us with everything. She thinks that we should articulate our individualism."  
  
"I so like your mom," Liz stated just as Lorelai was passing by.  
  
"I like you too," Lorelai stuck her head into the room. She was grinning. "The boys are here. Wanted to come and tell you. Rory have you seen Brad Pitt down there? I seriously think that boy could be his twin. Wow!"  
  
Liz-Beth's face glowed with excitement. "Oh she's noticed," she said as she walked out the room and headed to the stairs.  
  
"Mini me?"  
  
"Long story tell you later."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
Rory and Lorelai walked down the stairs hand in hand. Lorelai was smiling cheerfully and Rory couldn't help but wonder why. It was like Lorelai to act strangely sometimes but even this was way too off.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here. Did you get lost?" she questioned as she came into view of Chris, Erick and Tristan.  
  
Tristan and Erick both smirked. Rory couldn't help but notice the little gesture her mother was sending her way.  
  
"I take it you missed me," Tristan asked smugly.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah right. My heart dear near stopped from being away from you," Rory replied sarcastically.  
  
"I know you love me. I didn't think you would admit it so fast though but I like things fast."  
  
"I'm sure everything you do is quite fast," she shot back. "Fast and so unreal."  
  
"Are you trying to say that you think I'm unreal?"  
  
"Tristan shut up!"  
  
He ignored her last comment and slowly added, "Unreal can mean a lot of things you know. It can mean that you think I'm 'dreamlike' or maybe even 'out of this world'. I like that."  
  
"You are so far out of this world that it's scary."  
  
Tristan grinned. "Scared that I might be everything you want me to be?"  
  
Rory's face flushed. Her brain no longer functioned; her words would no longer form. Lorelai squealed and Erick, Chris and Liz-Beth erupted into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rory looked at Lorelai and Chris with a death glare.  
  
"The kitchen calls," Lorelai said as she rushed out of the room and hurried to the kitchen.  
  
Chris looked pretty normal but his trademark smirk was present. "Mom said we could probably watch a movie or something. She'll bring us some snack and coffee."  
  
"Coffee," Rory and Liz said in unison.  
  
Erick laughed. "I knew she would rub off on you." He grabbed a hold on Liz- Beth's waist and pulled her closer to him and gently pressed his lips against hers.  
  
"Get a room," Rory said as she headed up the stairs.  
  
"I'd love to get one with you," Tristan added.  
  
Rory stopped dead in her tracks but didn't turn around to look back at him. She knew if she did he would see her bright blush that spread across her face.  
  
"I'm going to ignore you now."  
  
"You hurt me so Mary," Tristan said as he raced up the stairs and stood directly next to her. "I thought we already established that you want me."  
  
"Your ego established that."  
  
"I don't get you," he mocked.  
  
"You'll never get me," Rory shot back. She knew that he was just playing around but why did she like the attention so much.  
  
A/N: Ok so I know I took like forever to update but I had so much work to do at school and then I was sick and ... well you get the idea. I'm sorry I made you wait so long and I know this chapter was kind of short but I promise I will make the others longer. I want to make sure everyone knows that I'm accepting reviews from everyone now. I didn't know that I blocked unsigned reviews. I'm sorry. Well hope everyone enjoys the story and please send me reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls because if I did Rory wouldn't have slept with Dean and I would have brought Tristan back for that one episode and it would have been him. Ok so I'll get to the story now.  
  
I would like to thank Fleur for her help with this chapter. She was nice enough to beta it. I would also like to recommend her stories to all Trory fan. She's terrific. Go check them out please. Her pen name is Siaram.  
  
Chapter six: I dub thee Princess Gilmore-Hayden  
  
"Why are you standing here?" Rory asked Tristan impatiently as she neared her locker.  
  
"It's quite simple Mary. I am the proud new occupant of a very well located locker that's shall I say, right next to yours-" Tristan answered, smirking at the look on Rory's face.  
  
"No you're not. There are no empty lockers in this row."  
  
"Think out of the box, Mary." Tristan was enjoying every minute of this.  
  
"Let's see... there's the blonde girl with the fuzzy pen on my right and the tall boy with the cool messenger bag on my left. Nope, you are in no way close to my locker then why are you standing here?"  
  
"Tristan!" Paris yelled, "Why in God's name is Paul rummaging through your locker?"  
  
"Ah and Paris comes to save the day," Tristan stated sarcastically.  
  
Rory glanced from Paris to Tristan. Paris looking slightly irritated while Tristan is baring his head high as if he's just been crowned King of the world. Suddenly, Paris's lips spread across her face into a smile.  
  
"And Gellar deserves a cookie."  
  
"Oh shut up Tristan! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Erick he'll... he'll... I don't even think I want to know what he'll do to you."  
  
Tristan smirked, "I didn't know you cared."  
  
Paris looked at him maliciously, "You've done it this time DuGrey. Gilmore is going to murder you."  
  
"No worries. It's all taken care of."  
  
"Don't worry about what?" Rory asked, looking even more confused than she had only seconds ago. "Did Erick do something or is he going to? What's going on?" she whined.  
  
"Always the curious little Mary aren't we?'' Tristan taunted.  
  
"Tristan shut up for once," Paris said dryly. "I hope you know what you're doing," she declared warningly, walking away and giving Rory a glance that meant 'You are so in for it now'.  
  
"Tristan what is she talking about?"  
  
"Well Mary, if you must know. Paul is the boy with the 'cool' messenger and he owed me so I figured I would cash in."  
  
"You have the locker on my left?" Rory asked with a horrified tone.  
  
"Well I must say it was pretty hard convincing him to trade. You know I think he sort of liked you. Oh well, too late now. You're already mine."  
  
All the horror of the previous moment was erased and it was replaced with a scowl, "You know what Tristan, you are such an-"  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden! Don't you dare finish that statement," Erick shouted in mock horror.  
  
"Yeah. It's not nice for a young lady such as you to use such foul language," Chris added before Rory could even get a word in.  
  
"That's it!" she complained, "You're all conspiring against me. You... ugh... I don't even have a word to describe all of you." And with that Rory stomped off to her class.  
  
"We'll DuGrey I think you're doing a wonderful job," Erick stated sarcastically.  
  
"Bite me. It's just a little harder than I expected."  
  
"I will do no such thing!" Erick protested in horror.  
  
"You know I'm beginning to think that you two need to go to a mental hospital," Chris chuckled. "And here I was complaining about mom and Rory." He looked up and the ceiling pretending to be talking to the alpha being, "Thank you for my sanity."  
  
Erick looked at Chris truly offended while Tristan clutched his stomach from laughing too hard.  
  
"Dude, you complain about us but at least we don't talk to ourselves," Erick injected.  
  
"Mr. Gilmore, Mr. DuGrey and Mr. Gilmore-Hayden, I believe I heard the bell ring. Why aren't you heading off to class?" Headmaster Charleston questioned.  
  
"Sorry sir. We're going," Tristan apologized with feigned sincerity.  
  
As the Headmaster turned his back, all three young men burst out laughing.  
  
"Sorry sir," Erick mimicked, "Since when do you care about getting to class?"  
  
"Since Princess Gilmore-Hayden arrived," Tristan said with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Oh God. Rory's corrupting us all!" Chris exclaimed in horror.  
  
"I know," Erick complained, "Soon we'll be walking around with real books."  
  
"Funny really," Tristan says as he reached the door to his first period class. "If you'll excuse me I have a class to get to." And he walked into the room and sat behind his princess.  
  
Chris and Erick stood at the door staring at Tristan like he just did the most absurd thing in the entire world. They both shared a glance and shook their heads.  
  
"Let the games begin," Chris stated in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Yeah, if only it wasn't the game of fatal attraction," Erick replied as both boys separated to go to their respective classes.  
  
A/N: Okay so there wasn't a lot of Trory in this chapter but I promise there will be in the ones to come. I would also like to thank Fleur again. She's probably tired of me saying thank you by now. Anyway I would like to say that I plan on finishing this story because I've been getting reviews for it lately and I haven't updated in months so I think you guys are still interested. If you're not interested anymore please tell me. I'll understand. Well thanks again Fleur and everyone please review.  
  
Arlene  
  
A/N 2: Thank you to all the reviewers and thanks for being so nice and I hope I made someone happy with this chapter. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Rosie4299 and to Siaram/Fleur. Thanks to Rosie4299 because her review was the inspiration that I needed to start this chapter and thanks to Siaram because she's my muse and my favorite Gilmore Girl provider and she also betaed this chapter.  
  
Chapter seven:  
  
"Tristan," Summer purred as she leaned into him. He had been rummaging through his locker looking for his English home work or rather his folder to swindle some of the work off of Paris in the cafeteria.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked rather coldly, registering that she was trying her best to get his attention.  
  
"What? Aren't I allowed to talk to my favorite hottie anymore?" Summer inquired innocently.  
  
"Quit the games Summer. I'm not in the mood for this, what do you want?" Tristan looked at her with hostility reserved only for her. She didn't seem to notice though, because she reached out and started to caress his shoulders.  
  
"You know what I want," she said seductively as she inched closer to his face.  
  
Tristan glared at her scornfully, "Too bad, you had your chance." Inching his face closer to her, he added with a soft voice, "You blew it, leave me alone." Upon seeing Summer smiling contentedly that he had approached her voluntarily, Tristan hissed, "Shouldn't you be off somewhere with Shane? God knows you two deserve each other."  
  
"I never wanted him, Tristan. You know you're the only one for me." She slid her hand off his shoulder moving up to cup his cheek. She pressed her body against him expecting him to give into her as he always did  
  
"Get off of me!" he exploded, jerking away from her. "Have you lost your damn mind? Get over yourself Summer. I sure have!"  
  
With that he grabbed the black folder that he had been desperately searching for just a few minutes ago and slammed his locker shut, unbelieving the nerve of this girl.  
  
Summer stared up at him in awe. "You'll regret this DuGrey!" she shrieked, "Mary's never going to be as good as me."  
  
"So, that's what this is about?" Tristan questioned, "You're jealous of Rory."  
  
"I will never be jealous of her. She has absolutely nothing on me."  
  
"Oh! but that's where you're wrong," Tristan grinned. "Although you do have one good point."  
  
"And what's that, may I ask?" Summer inquired.  
  
"She's never going to be as good as you," he stated coolly.  
  
Summer's facial expression changed from one of pure hatred to a smug, Cheshire cat grin. She stared up at Tristan expecting him, and that's exactly what he did.  
  
"She's already better," he added, walking away with a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
As he entered the cafeteria, he saw Paris and Rory standing at the vending machines. They seemed to be involved in a very heated argument. Rory's hands were enthusiastically flying around in front of Paris' face as Paris kept on arguing her point which from the look of it, Rory was in total disagreement. He headed directly towards them and stood a few inches away from Rory.  
  
"Talking about me Mar?"  
  
"Well actually," Rory stated turning around only to be directly in front of him, "No."  
  
"You wound me Mary," Tristan said as he clutched his heart with his right hand.  
  
"I try my best," Rory commented.  
  
"Everyone's at the table. Lets go," Paris cut in before either one remarked.  
  
Rory trailed along side Tristan, while Paris briskly walked toward the table at the center of the cafeteria. It still amazed Rory that such a petite figure could stabilize such a burly personality. Paris was surely something if not a very scary something.  
  
"My favorite little sophomores," Erick exclaimed a bit too ardently, gesturing toward Rory and Tristan.  
  
Rory looked up strangely at her cousin, "Erick what are you up to?"  
  
"Why do I have to be up to something?" He questioned feigning innocence.  
  
"One, you're always up to something," Rory checked on her fingers, "Two, you have that stupid grin on your face and three, you asked 'why do I have to be up to something?' which means that you're up to something."  
  
"Well it's not like anyone around here keeps me entertained so I have to help myself," he replied.  
  
"I take offense to that," Liz cried.  
  
"I mean entertained as in... um... well you do keep me entertained... I mean..."  
  
"So did I tell you about Chilton's resident evil," Tristan added, trying his best to divert the attention away from Erick.  
  
"No you haven't mentioned that," Chris supplied also trying to change the topic.  
  
"Well you see it seems that Summer is a little jealous of Mary."  
  
"Why Mary," Erick said teasingly, "You made a new friend."  
  
"Very funny," Rory replied, looking up from the book that she had been engrossed in only a few seconds ago. "What are you idiots going on about now?"  
  
"I'm not an idiot," Chris feigned hurt, "I'm your favorite brother."  
  
"You're her only brother, you moron," Paris sniggered.  
  
"Clever Paris, want a cookie for that?" Chris asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hey you stole my line," Tristan complained.  
  
"Mature, real mature," Rory stated.  
  
Both boys looked at each other and then back at Rory and Paris. "So anyway," Tristan started, "Which one of you lucky ladies is going to help me with my English home work?"  
  
Rory snorted.  
  
Paris glared, "I'm not helping you. I helped you the last time. Why don't you ever do your own home work?"  
  
Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Tristan's face fell. He was definitely in trouble now.  
  
"Please Paris, I know that you have a good heart and you don't want me to fail English. Well actually you wouldn't care if I failed but do you want it to be on your conscience for the rest of your life that they kicked me out of Chilton because you wouldn't help me with a little thing like our English assignment?"  
  
"DuGrey, you are so pathetic. I'll help you but this is the last time. I swear if you ask me again I'll kick you to the curb," Paris stated dryly as she entered their English class.  
  
Chris and Rory stared at Tristan as he pulled out two sheets of paper and handed it to Paris.  
  
"She has less than a minute," Rory cried as she seated herself behind Paris.  
  
"That's all I need," Paris stated.  
  
"That's Paris alright. You need it, she knows it, she can do it," Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"She has her own slogan?" Chris questioned as he watched Paris' hand that hadn't stopped moving since she had started writing.  
  
"Done," Paris said.  
  
"Already?" Rory questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That took me an hour last night," Chris whispered incredulously from his seat at the side of Rory.  
  
"Are you sure you're done?" Rory asked again.  
  
"Listen, I said I was done," Paris snapped.  
  
"I don't believe you're done. Let me see it," Rory said as she reached for the paper in Paris' hand. She scanned it and within a matter of seconds her mouth formed an 'o'. "It's amazing," she commented as she turned to hand it to Tristan.  
  
"Miss Gilmore-Hayden, Mister DuGrey? What is that?" Mr. Medina questioned as he walked to Rory's desk.  
  
Rory's face flushed while looking at her English teacher. "It's um... it's his home... home work," she stuttered.  
  
"And why do you have his home work?"  
  
"Mr. Medina she was just helping me with the assignment. I didn't get it so I asked her for help," Tristan said smoothly, hoping that Mr. Medina would buy it.  
  
"Oh I see," he said as he read the sheet of paper that was now in his hands, "This is very good Miss Gilmore-Hayden. It was very kind of you to help Mr. DuGrey but I believe he should do his assignments on his own. However, I do believe this is exactly what Tristan needs."  
  
Rory looked at Mr. Medina questioningly. "What do you mean exactly sir?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well Mister DuGrey, I believe with Miss Gilmore-Hayden's help you might actually pass this class," Mr. Medina added not looking away from Rory. "What I'm trying to say is I would highly recommend Rory being your tutor."  
  
Tristan's face brightened, "Exactly how do you propose I get her to agree to tutor me?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Miss Gilmore-Hayden," Mr. Medina stated, "There would be a lot of extra credit involved and I do believe you are missing a few 'Service to the school' credits. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes sir," Rory replied.  
  
"Then it's settled. You two arrange the time and place and maybe three meeting a week might work?"  
  
"Yes sir," they both said in unison.  
  
A/N: I started this chapter as soon as I got the first review for chapter six and I promise whoever leaves me the coolest review I will dedicate the next chapter to you and I will update again as soon as possible and I'll also send you internet cheese cake ;-) 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Thank you Siaram/Fleur for being my beta and thank you for taking the time to beta all my chapters. I really appreciate it and I'm sure the people who read this story do to. I'm so giving you cheesy Doritos rite now.  
  
Chapter eight:  
  
"Hey Gilmore," Chris said as he approached Rory's locker, "So about the tutoring thing?"  
  
"If you're asking if I'm going to do it, then the answer is yes. I have no choice in the matter," she replied peeved that he would ask such a stupid question.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he queried, only inflating her anger even more.  
  
She glanced at him maliciously as she banged her locker for what seemed like the third time in order to get it open, still, no luck.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong," she said a bit too loudly, "He... that stupid... I just can't believe him."  
  
Chris reached out and put his hand over Rory's mouth, trying his best to keep her quiet hoping to get her to calm down.  
  
"So I guess you're not happy about having to tutor Tristan," he stated rather than asked while he took his hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Of course I'm not happy!" she yelled, "He's an idiot. He's... ugh... I don't even have a word to describe him."  
  
"Ror, maybe you should calm down a bit here," Chris suggested.  
  
"How can I calm down? He's infuriating!"  
  
"Then I'm guessing this is a bad time to tell you that I invited him over this afternoon?" he asked innocently, trying to plaster a timid smirk on his face.  
  
Rory felt the blood rush to her head, "You invited him over to our house?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Uh... well... I'll meet you outside then," Chris let out over his shoulder as he scurried away.  
  
"Nice Hayden. Real nice," Rory said sarcastically. "He'll be the end of me," she said to no one in particular.  
  
She turned back to her locker and continued her futile attempt to get it open. She felt someone's stare burning the back of her head. Rory did what any sane person would and turned around. She saw Summer leaned against a locker picking at her nails.  
  
"Always oblivious aren't you?" Summer questioned.  
  
"Do you even know what oblivious means?" Rory stated quickly.  
  
"Funny, we don't all walk around publicizing our intelligence like you," Summer retorted.  
  
"And yet again she amazes me with her intellect. Is there something you want or are you just here to amuse me?"  
  
"I'll give you credit, you can actually put up a good fight without your big, strong cousin or his groupies here to protect you," Summer's eyes twitched as she neared Rory. "It's too bad we're after the same thing, we could have actually been friends."  
  
"Nice ego you got there," Rory commented, "But just tell me, in which life time would I want to be your friend?"  
  
"You know that it's just another one of his ploys. He doesn't really want you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rory questioned, truly confused.  
  
"Mary and her innocence," Summer stated dryly.  
  
"Summer and her games," Rory mimicked.  
  
"I really don't find you funny," Summer answered heatedly, nearing closer to Rory slightly pushing her against her locker. "Stay away from him. He'll always be mine," she threatened.  
  
"That's enough Summer," Tristan said coolly as he approached the scene.  
  
"And her knight in shinning amour arrives to save the day," Summer quipped as she walked away.  
  
"Are you ok?" Tristan asked Rory sincerely.  
  
Rory was bewildered by the amount of concern reflected in his eyes but she replied as calmly as she could, "I'm fine but I think she needs to see a shrink."  
  
She smiled slightly trying to ease the tension that was spreading wildly as the seconds went by. Tristan's piercing gaze was unwavering; he hadn't looked away since their eyes had started their unspoken battle which only added more pressure for one of them to break the deathly silence. He returned her smile, a genuine smile for a change, causing her to look down to her feet.  
  
"I guess I win," he said.  
  
She looked at him, confusion clouding her eyes, "What?"  
  
"You looked away," he replied, hoping to lighten the mood in which their conversation was headed.  
  
She gazed at him, hoping that she would somehow find something to say, anything would work. Nothing came. She turned back to her locker, "These things are evil," she said warily.  
  
"What's your combination?"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you," she joked.  
  
"Do have another option?"  
  
"I guess not," she replied, "It's 62087."  
  
He swiftly entered the numbers and tapped the locker with his fist. As it sprung open he grinned, "It's not so evil anymore, when you learn how to use it."  
  
"It's an evil alliance," she replied.  
  
He looked at her confused, "An alliance with what?" he asked.  
  
"All evil things, it's a conspiracy." She wasn't quite sure where this was headed but she did know that she liked their little banter at the moment. He hadn't said anything sexually related and he actually seemed to want to be there. "After all," she added, "Evil things must bow down to their king, not so Satan?"  
  
He grinned, something that Rory had never taken the time to acknowledge, she was so accustomed to his usual smirk.  
  
"Rory?" Tristan asked a little above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah," she said absentmindedly.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just asked me something," Rory joked now looking directly at him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes, ask away but I won't answer it if it's an unintelligent question."  
  
Tristan seemed to ponder what she had said for a moment. His brows furrowed something he was sure he hadn't done in a while. She really did challenge him in ways no one else had ever attempted and she didn't even know it.  
  
"I was wondering," he paused for a while feeling Rory's searching blue eyes upon him. He couldn't request anything of her, she wouldn't accept. She would think he was a jerk, she already thought he was. He would just prove her right if he invited the thought. He contemplated the many scenarios that would happen if he asked, it would all amount to the same answer. No. It would echo through the halls just as it would in his head, wounding his pride and extinguishing his hope.  
  
"Rory, Tristan!" Chris called as he sauntered his way over to the two, "I've been waiting out there for you two for like the last half hour. Let's go."  
  
Rory grabbed her things and shut her locker, jammed everything into her already stuffed bag and followed her brother's strides not even remembering Tristan's weird actions only moments before.  
  
"And there it went," Tristan said to himself, abandoning his previous thoughts. A bitter-sweet smile stretched across his lips as he thought of how close he had gone to being dejected.  
  
A flicker of hope resounded when Rory stopped half way down the hall and turned back, "Are you coming? Or will you stand still like an idiot all day" she asked.  
  
A/N: So this chapter is a bit different from the others. I want to explain a few things though, so here goes:  
  
It's the third week of school because I noticed it's sort of strange that Tristan would be failing English so early in the term.  
  
That would also mean that Rory and Tristan actually know a little about each other now so the last bit of this chapter will make a lot more sense later on. I promise.  
  
Well that's all for now. Hope you guys like this chapter and thank you for all the reviews that you wonderful reviewers left me for the last chapter. It was appreciated greatly. And speaking of reviews, please leave me pretty ones. Thanks. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls or anything affiliated with the hit TV show on the WB is not mine.

A/N: Thank you Fleur for being a wonderful beta and I want to dedicate this chapter to you and your Tristan because without you both this chapter wouldn't have been possible.

Chapter Nine:

"So... um... English," Rory said nervously.

"Yup," Tristan replied.

"Ok that's it," Chris called from the doorway. "I've walked by this room at least five times since you guys came in here to work and all I've heard was," he looked at Rory and a mischievous smiled passed across his lips, "So... um... English," he then looked at Tristan and smirked, "And you Romeo, at least you changed it up a bit. From, English to uh huh and now you're even up to yup."

"Is there any point to this?" Rory asked a bit uneasily.

"Well, excuse me but I was only trying to speed up the process so that we could go watch that thing called a movie. You two remember what that is right? You know that thing that you watch on the TV, where actors either do the film justice or we mock them endlessly while we throw a wide variety of junk food at the screen. Does any of this ring a bell yet?"

"Funny really, remind me to laugh later will you."

"Well, that's nice," Chris replied feigning seriousness. "So how about you help him write an essay or something. That might be a start."

"That's so nice Chris really-"

"Chris, leave your sister alone," Lorelai warned from behind him. She was standing in the hallway directly across from the study.

"Mom, but they're not working," Chris complained. "They just keep saying the same things over and over."

"Maybe they need to memorize whatever it is they're saying for a play and she helps him remember the lines," Lorelai said, trying to be helpful. "Now leave them alone. Go play with Erick."

"There was so much wrong with that statement," Chris protested.

Rory and Tristan sniggered as Chris traipsed down the hall. "And you two start working before he comes back here and gives me a migraine." She looked at Rory and smiled impishly, "Who would have ever thought that mommy would be telling you to work?"

"Ok, we'll work," Rory affirmed before Lorelai could say anything embarrassing.

She watched Lorelai walk down the hall and then she turned back to stare at Tristan. "So... have you ever done this before?"

"Huh? Did you actually just say something that wasn't 'So... um...English?' It's been so long since I've heard a coherent sentence come out of those delightful lips," Tristan retorted trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Funny, a real Jim Carey. However did I live without your witty comments before?" She watched as Tristan's features alleviated into a smirk.

"Mary, thinking of me in that way already? I'm touched. And yes I've done this before."

"You know there are so many things that I would like to say to you right now but I'll pretend that I'm somewhere off in Dreamland and didn't just hear your last statement. So anyway, what do you usually do in a tutoring session?"

"Why Mary you dream about me don't you? I bet I can express some of the things you want to say to me. I'm sure charming is one of them, maybe smart and definitely gorgeous."

"Tristan, you have to be the most egotistical person I have ever met," Rory laughed. Not that she found what she had said funny but Tristan never ceased to amaze her.

There he was sitting directly in front of her staring at nothing in particular but he mingled so nicely with the furniture, like the entire room was decorated just to match his cerulean eyes. And to top it off his hair was ruffled and his Chilton jacket had fallen off the back of his chair while his tie hung haphazardly off his neck.

She didn't know anyone else that could change around a few of her words and use it to his advantage to make him seem like the most outstanding person in the room.

"If you must know Mary, a tutoring session usually consists of me, my beautiful female tutor and a comfortable loveseat that is frequently put to very good use," he leered at her as though what he had said was the most natural thing in the world.

"And on that note," Rory said nervously, "So an essay then?"

"We don't have an essay due on Monday."

"Well how exactly are you failing English? You're in class everyday much to my dismay and you participate sometimes, I think."

"It's English, I speak it, I read it and I can write it. So what's the point of taking an English class?"

"Oh! so you're just lazy then?"

"Thanks for putting it so nicely but I just don't see the point of having to do English homework."

"So that's it then. You haven't been doing your homework."

"Something like that."

"You haven't been doing any at all, have you?" she questioned in disbelief.

Tristan looked at her for a split second and then diverted his attention back to his nails.

"Well that's nice Tristan, really it is," she spoke angrily now. "It's only the third week of school and we've only had about fifteen homework assignments and you're telling me that I have to give up three of my evenings each week because you're too lazy to do your own work?"

Tristan's accustomed smirk was replaced by a contorted scowl, "You know if you didn't want to do this you could have just said that to Mr. Medina and spared us all the drama."

Rory was bewildered for a brief moment; she had never seen someone look so angry and upset at the same time. The annoyance that had been reflected in her eyes before was replaced by regret as she approached him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," but she was too late. Tristan was already gathering his jacket from the floor and heading for the door.

"Tristan wait please," she begged dolefully as she followed him down the hall. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. Please stop."

She sprinted forward and grabbed on to his bag but he wrenched it away from her just as fast as she had grabbed on. "You know I thought you were different but I guess I see the real you now," he said as he stood lividly staring at her. "Thanks for the help Mary but I wouldn't want you to waste your precious time on me."

"Tristan, listen to me please," Rory pleaded before he had a chance to walk away again. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I was just upset; I didn't mean to yell at you."

Rory's eyes were beginning to moisten with unshed tears as she looked at Tristan. "I'm sorry Tristan. Please," she pleaded again, "Don't go I really didn't mean it."

"Is everything alright?" Chris questioned from the bottom of the staircase but neither Rory's nor Tristan's gaze sidetracked from the other.

"We're fine," Tristan answered icily while his stare never faltered.

"Let's go back to the study please?" Rory begged only loud enough for Tristan to hear.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Chris asked again, this time concerned.

"We almost done Hayden," Rory replied with dishonest mirth. "We'll be down as soon as we finish our English homework."

"It's about time," he replied. "Erick won't play Candy land with me anymore. He's such a mean head. He thinks he's all grown up. I remember the good old days when he walked around begging me to play. I can tell you one thing for sure though, if he ever asks me to play with him when his sister has to tutor Romeo, I'll tell him I'm all grown up to," he said mimicking a five year old.

He noticed that he didn't get the response that he wanted but didn't want to query any further into the matter since he noticed that Rory and Tristan were stuck in some kind of, he thought that it should be anyway, illegal gaze.

"So popcorn then?" he said aloud. "And definitely some cheer me up pills," he added but not loud enough for either of them to hear.

He walked back toward the kitchen pretending to not be bothered by their strange behavior. If it was something important Rory would have told him.

Rory and Tristan stood rooted to their spots. Neither was confident enough with the situation to make the first move but they both sure as hell weren't comfortable with the unwanted silence that seemed to linger and make the situation even more unbearable.

"Tristan," Rory started but Tristan had already started walking back toward the study. "Look I'm sorry," she continued as they both entered the room.

"Rory," He said uncertainly, "About this whole thing, I can get Mr. Medina to get me a new tutor if you don't think we can do this."

"Tristan stop, it's ok. I don't want you to get another tutor. I didn't mean what I said earlier," she smiled slightly. "Even if I didn't have to tutor you I would have to spend every evening with you anyway. The last time I checked my brother, my cousin and both my parents worshipped you."

"Worshipped me huh?"

"Yeah," she said flashing him a smile as his own smirk reappeared.

"So, I'm guessing they wouldn't mind if I stole you and did very naughty things to you?" he asked suggestively.

"You know, I think I liked you better when you were mad. Not that I want you to be mad again," she added hurriedly. "But there was less 'Spawn of Satan' happening."

"Rory, I'm sorry," he said seriously.

"Alert the media everyone. Tristan DuGrey called me Rory two times in a row."

"Yeah whatever MARY," he stressed.

"Anyway, let's do homework Satan."

"Wait," he paused momentarily, "How about we make a deal first?"

"I've heard it's not a good idea to bargain with the devil," she laughed.

"Fine then, I won't be nice to you anymore and I won't stop calling you Mary," he pouted childishly.

"Ok so I think I can make an exception this time," she said quickly. "No more Mary? What do I have to do? And if the next thing that comes out of your mouth is anything vulgar or sexually oriented I swear I won't ever talk to you again."

"You wound me so Mary."

"What happened to the no more Mary deal?"

"I changed my mind."

"Ok so back to me being your tutor then," she said sneakily, "Since all your other tutors were obviously airheads I propose that I be allowed to give you home work."

"You will not, unless of course it involves me spending unnecessary amounts of time with you and it ultimately turns into you professing undying love and affection," he grinned puckishly.

"Seriously, you need to see a shrink. I've never met someone like you."

"Are you saying that I'm extraordinary?" he teased, "Already professing undying affection. You know I think you like me, you're just afraid to admit it."

"Home work Tristan. NOW!"

Tristan looked down at his bag and then back up at Rory but she had already begun the assignment. He noticed that her cheeks were unusually pink and his trademark smirk appeared almost instantaneously. Thanks to Mr. Medina, his princess was now closer.

Mary beware.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that left me reviews for Chapter one through eight. You guys made me really happy and I'm very sorry that I took this long to update so I'll give all of you a well deserved. I would also like to say that I intend to post at least another chapter before the end of this week so look out for that. And as for my other story The Tables Have turned Gilmore I was wondering if anyone would like to be a co-writer? If anyone is interested please send me an e-mail or IM me at Angelmoon620.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show Gilmore Girls nor do I own any of the characters. I do however own this plot and any characters that you don't recognize.

A/N: Thank you again Fleur for doing such a wonderful job and being the best beta ever. Also thank you to Nicole for making me the happiest person alive and I would like to dedicate this chapter to you.

Chapter Ten:

Rory's first month of school hadn't been quite what she had expected at all. She had been pushed into the thick of things rather unwillingly and unlike Chris who had adjusted to the change, she felt rather estranged from the crowd and the Chilton atmosphere itself.

Sure, she liked having Liz-Beth and Paris around but being part of the stereo-typed in crowd wasn't all that everyone else thought it played out to be. She spent most of her time being gawked at by the boys and Summer hadn't let up after their confrontation at her locker and to make things worst, Shane, rather irritating as he was, hadn't given her any room to breathe. He seemed to enjoy annoying her at every chance he got.

Other than that Rory was content with everything else. She spent most of her afternoons after school with Chris, Erick, Tristan, Liz and sometimes Madeline and Louise would grace everyone with their presences but Paris however never seemed to be interested in anything other than their usual Friday night movies.

Having new friends was definitely a perk. Although Chris complained continuously about not having enough time to do his homework which Lorelai would counter, "Well aren't you little Mr. Popular."

As it was now, they were all walking into the cafeteria together. Dallas on the far left end followed closely by Madeline and Louise who were gossiping as accustomed about the typical Chilton failed romances. Chris arguing animatedly with Paris and Liz while shooting helpless glances as Erick and Tristan, who were both too busy laughing to be of any assistance and then there was Rory, all the way on the right reading her latest piece of preferred literature and ignoring everyone else around her.

"Rory, Earth to Rory," Erick called into Rory's ear. "We're at the table. Sit."

Rory looked up a bit confused and then blushed furiously. "I'm sorry."

"Do you always have to be that polite?" Paris questioned irritable as always.

"Sorry Paris but they don't make them as frigid as you anymore," Summer sour-sweetly answered as she walked pass their table.

"Doesn't she have anything better to do with her time?" Chris questioned.

"I wish she would fall on her face," Rory added hotly.

"I know what you mean," Paris added.

"I'm assuming this is where we all say something that berates Summer?" Erick stated absentmindedly.

"Way to kill the mood Gilmore," Tristan said as he smacked Erick over the head.

"I know what you did last summer DuGrey or should I say who?" Erick quipped, knowing that he would get a rise out of Tristan.

"That was cold. Even I feel for you there man," Chris stated as he patted Tristan on the back with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I still say he was brain dead to ever date her," Rory added matter-of-factly.

"Here, here," Dallas chimed in.

"What is this? Mock Tristan day?" Tristan feigned hurt as he flakily put his hand over his heart.

"There really should be a day put aside for that shouldn't there?" Erick laughed. "It sure would help make that already humongous head of yours inflate even more. Oh the horror!"

"Want to keep your breath icy fresh? Chew Winterfresh gum," Tristan remarked.

"What does Winterfresh have to do with anything?" Madeline asked, lost once again to the entire conversation.

"Maddy, love, it means that Romeo has been spending way too much time with my mother and he needs to stay away from the TV," Chris joked.

"No more TV mister," Erick wagged his finger in front of Tristan's face.

"Oh really, you three need to grow up," Paris said prudently.

"My spidey senses are telling me that you have a very sharp object up your butt," Chris said which caused the entire table to erupt into yet another fit of laughter.

Everyone gathered their stuff from off the table as the fated bell rung. Rory looked around and realized that no matter how much she hated being their little Mary she wouldn't trade any of them for anything in the entire world.

"DuGrey," Shane drawled as he passed by Tristan's locker. "You switched lockers?" he questioned, feigning interest.

"Nice job Einstein. Want a cookie for that?"

Tristan's mood had rapidly changed from its previous jovial contentment to a sour, disagreeable fit of pure hostility. Shane's appearance wasn't welcomed and any passing spectator could tell that the animosity that had accumulated between the boys was about to detonate.

"Trying to stay as close to this one as possible aren't you? What are you afraid of Tristan? That the better man might win?" Shane asked with acidic venom in his voice.

"If that was the case Renevante, we both know that I would have won a long time ago," Tristan answered with the same hostility in his voice as Shane had not so long ago graced him with.

"The last time I checked DuGrey, your last girlfriend left you for me. Why don't you just give up now? It would save us both a whole lot of trouble."

Tristan shut his locker aggressively, no longer caring that he was doing exactly what Shane wanted. "Renevante, you really don't want to live do you?" Tristan asked harshly.

"What will big bad Tristan do?" Shane said sarcastically.

The force of which Tristan's fist connected Shane's face sent him staggering back. Shane hadn't been expecting Tristan to lose his self control so quickly and hadn't prepared for the startling punch.

He held on to his jaw and stared at Tristan who hadn't moved from his stance. He still looked rather intimidating and had it not been for the approaching crowd he would have loved to further escalate the fray.

"I don't have time for this Renevante," Tristan said as he stepped closer to Shane. "You know better than to piss me off."

"That's your problem," Shane answered hotly. "You think that whatever you say goes. I've got news for you DuGrey, I don't care what you're after and I sure as hell don't care about what you have to say. I will prove that I'm always going to be better than you."

"How? By stealing another one of my girlfriends?" Tristan asked maliciously.

"Remember that she's not yours yet DuGrey!" he shouted as he retreated down the hall and toward the parking lot.

Tristan stared at the diminishing figure with a loathing conviction that he was sure he only reserved for two people, Shane Renevante being the first candidate and Summer Parkinson, who had only lost her title of being first a few minutes ago.

"Way to go Mr. I-am-100-male-testosterone," Rory said in a mocking tone as she approached her locker. "So what was that about?" she questioned.

"What was what about?" Tristan stalled, trying desperately to avoid their expected confrontation since he was sure that she had at least seen the fight.

"Let me think," Rory faked pondering, "Shane walks up on Tristan, Tristan talks to Shane, Shane starts yelling God knows what, Tristan punches Shane almost taking off his head. Anything else you need cleared up or can you answer my question now?"

"It was nothing," he answered impassively while leaning against the locker.

"So you walk around punching people?"

"Didn't you know that I just love walking around smacking everyone? My anger management physiatrist thinks that it's a wonderful way for me to release my rage," he said this time theatrically.

"Should this be where I run away now?" Rory asked while grabbing her bag with both hands for the dramaturge.

"Run away?" he asked clenching his heart dramatically, "Rory Gilmore-Hayden you shall do no such thing. What will I ever do without you? I mean everyone but you already know that I'm madly in love with you. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I wake up in the middle of the night calling out your name, Rory...Rory...Rory..."

Rory quirked an eyebrow, "You have issues. Do you know that?"

"Yes, but I've realized that the only reason that I'm this messed up is because the new girl won't go out with me," he said mischievously. "And let me tell you now, I've tried everything," he said pitifully but the ever present smirk on his face contradicted sorely with his declaration.

"Everything huh?" she asked, knowing fully well that she was about to be bombarded by a sarcastic testimonial that she would probably have to try very hard not to laugh at. "Let's walk to Chris' locker," she said before he had time to answer.

She pulled her book bag onto her shoulders as did Tristan but not before he could reply, "Everything besides professing love. Oh wait, I just did that."

"Tristan, think shrink, a very expensive one to."

"You hurt me so- WOW!" Tristan stated as they reached in the vicinity of Chris' locker.

Propped against the locker was a fiery looking red head, which from the look of things was enjoying toying with Chris' dark chocolate brown hair. Her book bag, or so Rory assumed, was leaned against the closed locker and Chris was turned directly facing her and clearly not able to see Rory or Tristan approaching.

Rory and Tristan both stood rooted to their spots, one amused and the other completely shocked but it was in that brief moment that their emotions completely reversed.

Chris leaned gently toward the tall red head and stroked away a few strands of loose hair. She smiled graciously and leaned in closer toward him and then for what seemed to flash before Tristan's eyes but linger in front of Rory's, Chris placed both of his hands on either side of her face and passionately kissed her. A short yet ecstasy filled moment that neither knew had been witnessed by anyone.

A/N: Special thanks to:

Romik- you sent me the first review. Thank you so much.

Mar0506- it was a pleasure updating again just for you.

OTHlover04- I love your penname. It's absolutely brilliant and I'm so happy that you liked the update.

Queenmischa- thank you ever so much for reading the story. I'm so glad that you loved it. I hope this chapter makes you just as happy as Chapter 9 did.

Helena-Mara- thank you so much for adding me to your favorite list. I'm so pleased right now. You like my story. Yahoo!

Megliz716- I promised that I would update within a week so I hope I made you happy although I was 1 day late.

Thought's Pen- you're my very first devoted fan. Sends you cookies I'm so glad that you found the story and liked it. I also read your new story and I have to tell you, your plot is very good and I can't wait to read more.

Angel72418- Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the previous one. Thanks again for the wonderful review.

In-need-of-coffee- I love your penname to. Thank you so much for volunteering also. I really appreciate it.

TiCkLeDpInK22- thank you for one of the best reviews I have ever gotten. You're hooked. Yay!

Gythien Elven Babe- Thank you so much for reviewing.

Smile1- As always your reviews are so nice. You always make me smile. Thank you so much.

Thank you to everyone else that took the time to read my story and if you enjoy Trories please check out Siaram's newest stories The Blinding light and It Doesn't Matter.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter Eleven:

"Rory! Rory! Rory!" Lorelai chirped as Rory, Chris, Tristan and Erick entered the kitchen. She sprung up from her seat at the counter and embraced her daughter. "You're home," she grinned.

"Well don't I feel loved," Chris said sarcastically.

"Uh huh," Lorelai shrugged completely ignoring him, "So anyway, he'll be here at eight to pick you up."

"What are you talking about?" Rory questioned with a perplexed look gracing her features.

"Shane!" Lorelai screeched, "He called, three times," she said raising three of her fingers up and waging them in front of Rory face. "He said he'd come by around eight to get you and then he'd have you home by twelve. He sounded so happy. He went on about how pretty he thought you were and then he said he was so happy that you finally agreed to go out with him."

Rory's jaw almost hit the floor, "I think there's something terribly wrong here," she said.

"What?" Lorelai questioned not noticing that everyone else in the room beside her was looking as though they had just seen a ghost.

"He never asked me out. I never said yes. I would never say yes!" Rory said trying to keep herself from screaming the last part.

This was definitely not her day. An hour ago her brother, who told her everything, was kissing some snazzy red-head. Ok, so maybe she wasn't snazzy per say but he had still kept Nicole from her. Why? She would probably never figure it out. Nicole was perfect. She was smart, sweet, she was a walking Barbie doll for crying out loud.

But that wasn't the point right now. The point was that Shane Renevante had somehow produced the illusion of her going out with him tonight on a date in that thick skull of his.

"I don't understand," Lorelai said as she slowly let go of Rory. "You don't have a date with him?"

"Of course I don't have a date with him," Rory almost yelled, "I wouldn't breathe the same oxygen as him if I had a choice in the matter," she finished while walking toward the coffee maker.

She poured herself a large cup of the steaming liquid and then retreated to the counter. Chris stared at his mother then back at Rory. He wasn't exactly sure if this was one of the best moments to interrupt them but the tension was killing him.

"Ror?" he questioned, "Has mom gone off her rocker?"

"Hey! I resent that," Lorelai said in mock horror.

Tristan and Erick who had both been standing quite still in shock seemed to finally regain mobility of their body and were both putting up quite a fight inorder to refrain themselves from laughing hysterically.

"I'm glad you two find this humorous," Rory said sarcastically still clutching to the cup directly in front of her. "She," she pointed to Lorelai, "Just tells me," she jabbed herself in the chest, "That I have a date with Shane, who by the way I never agreed to go out with and you," she pointed at Chris, "Can't find anything better to do but mock the English!"

She finally removed both hands from her cup and rested her head on the granite counter with a heavy thud which caused Lorelai to rub her own forehead. The only thing that seemed to echo in her head was 'Somebody in heaven hates me'.

"Rory?" Erick called, "Did you talk to Renevante today?"

"Not willingly," she said bitterly.

"Well what did he say?" Erick tried again.

"The usual. Called me Mary, told me I would give in and admit that I like him, said it was only a matter of time before he had me."

"That jerk," Lorelai said as she moved over to Rory.

"A few seconds ago you were jumping for joy when you said his name," Tristan said matter-of-factly.

"Not helping Bible boy."

"Right, sorry," he smirked. "So anyway back to what happened. What did you say to him Mar?"

"I told him that he was full of himself and his ego would suffocate him if he was left in a room by himself," she said as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I'm so proud of my baby!" Lorelai grinned, "Mommy's taught you well."

"Wait, so if he never asked you out and you never agreed to go out with him then why do you have a date with him?" Chris questioned.

"You have to be the most brilliant person on the face of the earth," Rory said sarcastically. "If we knew do you think we would all be sitting here trying to figure that out?"

"Right," Chris smiled cheekily.

"Tristan," Erick said almost immediately, "Why were you and Renevante arguing in the hall?"

Tristan looked at his best friend as though he were a deer caught in headlights, "Nothing really. You know how it is with him."

"Did that nothing have anything to do with a certain brunette that we know?" Erick asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Maybe," Tristan answered coyly.

"Oh this is so all yours now," Erick laughed out loud, "Can't wait to see her reaction when you tell her."

"Tell her what?" Lorelai and Chris asked at the same time.

"Tristan don't you have something to tell Rory?" Erick grinned.

Rory's head shot up from its resting place on the counter and she directed her view to Tristan. Tristan's ever present smirk was no where to be found but instead it was replaced by a nervous smile.

"Rory," he started off, "Maybe we should talk out there," he pointed to the door leading to the front waiting area.

Rory's eyes slanted considerably as she moved away from the counter and headed toward Tristan, "If this is somehow your fault I swear the harm that I will inflict on you will be so severe that you won't be able to breathe on your own."

Tristan smiled tensely as he put his hand on the small of her back inorder to lead her out of the kitchen. He turned his head toward Erick and mouthed 'I hate you'.

What should have only been a 10 second walk turned into an almost one minute stroll with a deadly silence lingering between them both. Tristan had removed his hand from Rory's back and was fidgeting nervously with his tie while Rory tapped her foot incessantly on the marble floor.

"What did you say to him Tristan?" she questioned maliciously.

"I didn't say anything. It's more that I did something," he replied still fidgeting with his limp tie. "Renevante and I don't really see eye to eye, we usually see fist to fist," he grinned impertinently.

"What does that have to do with me," she asked impatiently.

"Look Rory," he lingered, "Renevante has always been after whatever I wanted to prove that he could be better than me and could get it first. It's been like a game that he plays. He joined the basketball team to prove that he could play better, he toyed with Summer to get back at me for getting to her first and now he's after you to prove that he can get you first."

Rory looked confused, "What do you mean by get me first exactly?"

"Date you before I can," Tristan stated but not without a hint of bashfulness in his voice.

Rory grinned insanely, "Tristan I see this as the beginning of a beautiful friendship between you and I," she stated dramatically.

Tristan stared at her, afraid that at any moment she would realize what he had said and erupt. He had just said, not so subtly, that he wanted to date her and that because of him Shane was also after her to use her to get back at him.

"Now let's see if I got this right," she proclaimed much to herself than him. "If you date me first, Shane leaves me alone?" she questioned.

Tristan nodded his head.

"And if he thinks you're going out with me he'll leave you alone and you'll also have one up on him?"

"What are you getting at Rory?"

"Think Tristan about what I've just said," Rory smiled as though she were the happiest person on the planet.

"You're scaring me right now," Tristan stated.

"Tristan don't you see? If Shane thinks you're dating me he'll leave me alone and I won't have to worry about him trying to jump me in the halls and then to he'll LEAVE ME ALONE," she stressed.

Tristan grinned. He loved where this conversation was heading but decided to play dumb and have some fun with Rory since she was acting rather uncharacteristically.

"What do I get out of this?" he asked.

Rory had began to get frustrated, "And here I was thinking you were absolutely brilliant," she said sardonically, "Tristan if you go out with me first not only does Shane leave you alone but you get to prove to him that you're the better one and you got to me first."

"Why Mary I like this proposal very much," Tristan smirked, "I knew you would finally admit that you wanted me but asking me out. That's a whole new story."

"Oh get over yourself Tristan," Rory said exasperatedly, "All you have to do is pretend to be dating me. I'll tell Shane that I already have a date tonight with you and if he doesn't believe me we'll wait until he comes over or when we see him on Monday and we'll just tell him then."

"What makes you think it'll be that simple?"

"How could it not be? We have proof," she replied.

"Proof? Which would be what exactly?" Tristan asked coyly.

"Well… I don't know exactly," Rory stammered.

"My point exactly," Tristan laughed.

Shane's audacity was definitely proving itself to be a major perk for Tristan. Not only did Rory propose that they go out, whether it be pretend or not, she now needed something to back up the alleged situation. And in Tristan's mind the circumstances couldn't have been anymore perfect.

"Well then Princess this is where my mastery comes in," Tristan stated with a broad smirk in its rightful place. "Now in order to have proof we'll need to be dating for at least two weeks," his smirked broadened if possible, "Then of course we'll have to show up together at places, maybe even make nice at the lockers," he suggested.

Rory's critically insane grin faltered, "But…"

"Hey! Your idea not mine," Tristan laughed.

"Ok fine. FINE!" Rory yelled, "But…"

"Rory," Erick called from the kitchen, "Are you guys done yet? Nicole remember?"

Rory looked up at Tristan and they both grinned. A silent agreement was made at that instant and the game had began. The game of fatal attraction was well on its way now but only the participants didn't know that things would be easier said than done.

They both walked back to the kitchen and were greeted by three smiling faces.

"Everything went well then?" Lorelai questioned and after seeing Rory smile she continued, "Now who is Nicole?" she chirped.

Everyone in the room grinned but Chris. He was a deep shade of crimson and seemed to find the tiles on the kitchen floor quite interesting.

"So now would be a good time to tell you I invited her over then?" Rory laughed.

Chris' head shot up almost instantaneously, "You did what?" he yelled.

"Mom," Rory started, "Nicole is Chris' girlfriend. They've been going out for three days. She's a sophomore like us, she's very smart and she's also very pretty. She reminds me of Britney Spears a little though but she's not as fake in some regions," Rory giggled. "She's a reporter on the Franklin and she's also a cheerleader but she's not snobby, she's kind of tall though and she's not blonde, she's more of a red head and she was really nice," Rory finished.

"Are you gushing Rory?" Lorelai laughed.

"I am not!"

"It sounded like you were" Erick joked.

"I was not!" Rory protested.

"You should watch out Chris," Lorelai laughed, "Rory might try to take her away."

"Ha ha ha," Rory said sarcastically, "Very funny."

"I know, I think it is to," Chris laughed, "Maybe I should thank Shane for keeping you occupied for a while."

"Oh!" Rory exclaimed, "About that."

Tristan grinned profusely, "Maybe I should tell them about this."

"I don't know," Rory said, "You'll make it out to be more than it already is."

"That's the point of him telling it," Lorelai smiled, "He makes it so much more interesting."

"Hey!"

"Calm down Mar," Tristan laughed, "So anyway, Rory here has finally gotten over herself and asked me out. Now I know what all of you might be thinking, yes it is high time that she finally gave in but on the contrary. Miss Gilmore-Hayden here has begged me to be her boyfriend for the next two weeks, yes I know, she'll fall in love with me by then but I promise there will be no heart-breaking of any sort on my part. I will play nice"

"See I told you he makes it more interesting," Lorelai cut in.

"Now, now Lorelai let me finish my collective briefing of this fascinating story without interruptions please. So anyway back to my story. Yes so it is up to you to give your blessing to this loving union in which we are all here to celebrate," Tristan ended smiling broadly.

"You do know you ended that like a wedding speech right?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah Lorelai killed my chain of thought," Tristan complained.

"It was still awesome though."

"Yeah, the woman's got a point," Erick laughed.

Rory was beginning to get frustrated again, "How did this go from a tormenting Chris conversation to a tormenting Rory conversation?"

"You asked Bible Boy out," Lorelai smiled.

"I did not!" Rory said aggressively, "I just suggested that he pretend to be my boyfriend so that Shane would leave us alone."

"Right," Chris laughed.

"I did!"

"Yeah sure," Erick smiled.

"I can't believe you guys believe him instead of me," Rory complained.

"You'll live," Tristan smirked.

"Bite me Tristan."

"I'd love to, after all its one of my many privileges as your loving 'Snuggle Muffin'," Tristan grinned.

"Snuggle Muffin?" Rory laughed.

"I couldn't think of anything else," Tristan joked.

"Right."

Chris, Erick and Lorelai looked at the scene before them. Pretty soon they all knew that Rory and Tristan's game would turn into reality. Fatal attraction was playing its cruel game and there was no way of stopping it now when the participants were so willing to give themselves so freely to the hidden ploy.

A/N: Well there you have it. I finally let you in on the big secret. I hope you guys liked this chapter because I tried really hard to make it good. I also tried to make it a bit longer since I haven't updated in a while. The good new is that the next chapter has already been started which means you get to read what happens when Nicole comes over. I promise I'm trying really hard to make it interesting. So look out for that and don't forget to review please.

THANK YOU )

Arlene.

Sneak peek into Chapter Twelve:

"I actually believed that you guys were going out," Nicole laughed, "I mean today in lunch he kept staring at you read and when your lips moved he looked as though he was tracing them with his eyes."

Rory blushed a little, "He does that a lot because he knows it makes me lose my concentration," she said matter-of factly.

Nicole smiled, "I'll be back I told your mom that I would meet her in the kitchen."

She got up and headed towards the door. Rory stared at her in wonder, thinking only that Chris had made the right choice. So what if she looked a lot like Sara?

Nicole grinned behind the closed door, "She's buying it alright."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter Twelve:

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Nicole. Thanks for the inspiration and I hope you're enjoying the story.

"Remind me again," Chris said exasperatedly, "Why in Sam Hill is my girlfriend coming over to meet our insane mother?"

Rory grinned evilly, "Because it's only fair that we both suffer. Well technically you'll be suffering more but it'll bring great joy to the rest of us to see you in pain."

Tristan and Erick, who had both been sitting across from Rory and Chris, grinned.

"So when exactly did you start going out with Peters?" Erick questioned.

"We've been over this," Chris complained, "I started dating N-I-C-O-L-E," he stressed, "On Wednesday and it's now Friday."

"Friday afternoon to be exact," Tristan grinned, "I bet you if Rory and I hadn't seen him tonguing NICOLE," Tristan mocked, "He would probably be in a dark cupboard doing"

"YOUNGER SISTER IN THE ROOM!" Rory screamed, cutting Tristan off.

"I'm assuming I don't want to know?" Liz questioned from the doorway.

She sighed and walked toward Erick. She lightly stretched down and pecked him on the cheek.

"What did I miss?" she questioned.

Everyone's face lit up in glee except Chris', "Mom's going to meet my girlfriend."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend?"

"Welcome to the club," Rory laughed, "According to him they've only been dating since Wednesday and it's now Friday."

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Chris said angrily. He was slightly frustrated and everyone's mockery really wasn't helping.

"Does wittle Chrissy have a stick up his butt?" Rory teased.

"Oh yeah! Two can play at this game Rory," he said bitterly. "Roman did you know that Rory has a date with Shane Renevante tonight?" he questioned.

Liz looked completely shocked. She stared at Rory, then at Tristan and back at Rory. The thing that puzzled her most was, while Rory scowled almost threateningly at Chris, Tristan grinned broadly. She shook her head and looked at Chris as though expecting more.

Chris smirked devilishly and continued his anecdote, "See Rory here," he pointed at his scowling sister, "Asked Tristan out, only pretend of course," he laughed. "But she wants us to 'help' her."

Liz looked thoroughly confused, "I don't understand?"

Rory was on the brink of frustrated tears, "Shane asked me out, well he didn't actually ask me out. He called the house and told mom he would pick me up at eight but I don't want to go so I figured if he thought that Tristan and I were going out then he would leave me alone!" she yelled quickly.

"So you asked Tristan out?" Liz questioned.

"Well I didn't ask him out for real, I asked him out…"

After an almost deafening silence Liz asked, "You asked him out?"

Rory blushed furiously, something that Liz and Chris picked up on almost instantaneously, "I asked him out because it was Tristan's fault in the first place that Shane wants to go out with me," she said defensively.

Chris smiled widely; he had accomplished what he had set out to do. Rory was beyond her boiling point.

The door bell sounded through the house just as Chris was about to comment on Rory's last statement.

"Take that and like it," Rory said mischievously under her breath. She looked and Chris and said, "Aren't you going to let my sister-in-law in?"

Chris glared viciously at Rory before he turned and exited the room.

"Trouble in Wonder Twins Paradise," Erick said dryly as though explaining the situation to Liz before he exited the room.

"I swear half the time he doesn't think before he speaks," Liz said shaking her head as she exited and followed after both Chris and Erick.

"I think this is where I say my one liner and leave," Tristan said looking at Rory.

"Was that it?"

"No but I don't have one right now."

"And here I was expecting something extremely articulate," Rory said sarcastically.

"Come girlfriend, we're missing out on the action downstairs," Tristan said as he walked through the oak doors not even turning back.

As though Rory had just figured out what he said, "I am not your girlfriend," she muttered.

"You are pretty," Lorelai said bewildered as she looked at Nicole.

Nicole smiled shyly and shook Lorelai's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Misses Gilmore-Hayden."

"And she's got manners to," Lorelai said frantically, "Are you sure you know that you're dating MY SON?" she stressed.

Nicole laughed lightly but didn't reply.

Rory looked over to Chris whose face was contorted in such a way that he looked as though he was in quite a severe amount pain. It reminded her of the time she had slipped a slug into his bed when they were younger. She grinned to herself but thought that he had been through enough already.

"Nicole why don't you come hang out in the den with us?" Rory asked politely.

"Oh I'd love to," Nicole said pleasantly.

Chris' face lit up like a fourth of July parade, "Why don't I show you how to get there," he said pulling her by the arms.

Nicole smiled politely at Lorelai before she muttered, "It was very nice to meet you."

"It's Lorelai hon," but Chris had already dragged Nicole out of the room. "Well that was rude," Lorelai joked.

"Did you see his face?" Rory laughed.

"Tell me that didn't remind you of the time you put Elmo in his bed?" Lorelai questioned, laughing hysterically.

"That's exactly what I was thinking about!"

"Wait Elmo as in the slug?" Erick asked.

"YUP!"

"What are we missing?" Tristan questioned when Erick also started laughing like a lunatic. He looked at Liz who just shrugged.

"I'll tell you later," Rory said as she finally calmed down, "Help me take some stuff up to the den."

Tristan followed her into the kitchen but not before he turned to Lorelai, "We're not even married yet and she's ordering me around."

"Why do I get the feeling that he just prophesied his own future?" Lorelai said while looking at Erick and Liz.

As if the little bulb above Liz's head lit brightly, she looked at Lorelai and smiled deviously, "Not a bad idea Lorelai. Not a bad idea at all."

"Oh now you've done it," Eric said exasperatedly, "You've unleashed Liz-Beth Roman the match maker."

Rory and Tristan walked into an unusually quiet room, "I think we've entered some kind of parallel universe Mar," Tristan joked, "Your brother and my best friend aren't talking themselves to death."

"Hardy har Romeo," Erick replied without enthusiasm.

"Well?" Rory questioned, "What did we miss?"

"We told Nicole about you and Tristan," Chris laughed almost impishly, "A very detailed yet brief reenactment was done."

"Smuck," Rory said under her breath, "Well you'll go along with it right?"

"Of course I will!" Nicole said a bit too excitedly, "It's about time Shane got what's been coming to him."

"Ah another member of Shane's fan club," Tristan laughed.

Nicole laughed light heartedly, "What did he say when you told him you and Tristan were going out?"

"Oh shitaki mushrooms!" Rory exclaimed, "I didn't call him!"

"Oh the brilliance!" Chris said dramatically.

"Stuff it smurfy. I'll call him now," She said aggressively.

She walked to the phone that was hanging off the wall at the far left end of the room and took the receiver in her hand. She then looked bashfully up at everyone, "Anybody know his number?"

"Again with the brilliance, I'm assuming the doctor dropped you when we were born," Chris drawled, "Caller ID Rory."

"Bite me."

"I don't like germs and plus that's not my job."

"Funny."

"My pleasure really."

Rory scrolled through the numbers until she found a number registered to Dante Renevante, "Who names their kid Dante Renevante? It rhymes for Pete's sake!"

She pushed the call button and waited patiently for someone to answer the phone. After about four rings however an answering machine came on, "You have reached Renevante Manor, I'm sorry that no one is here to take your call but please feel free to leave your name, number and a brief message and we'll get back to you."

"Hi, this is Rory Gilmore-Hayden. Um… I was calling for Shane but I um… maybe you can call me back when you get this message."

"Well that was awkward," Liz said playfully.

"You're telling me," Rory replied.

"Well since you guys are suppose to be going out tonight," Erick pointed to Rory and Tristan, "What do you say about going to Madeline's party?" he questioned.

Rory looked ponderingly at Erick, what did her cousin have up his sleeves, she wondered. She redirected her gaze to Tristan who smiled at her warmly, well that's unusual she thought no smirk.

"Are you going to come with us Nicole?" Rory asked politely.

"Yeah, Madeline's mother and mine are on the Women's Committee so it's mandatory that I be there. Imagine the grief I would go through if mummy dearest found out that her 'trophy daughter' wasn't at an important social gathering. She'd freak!"

"She's spending way too much time with you Chris," Rory smiled, "She's exaggerating."

"So then it's settled?" Erick asked.

"Yeah I'll go."

Erick walked over to Tristan and put his arms around his shoulders, "My baby's growing up," he feigned crying, "His first date with Rory. I have to get my camera and I just have to call all the family up. They'll be so proud. Baby's becoming a man!"

"Ha ha," Tristan said shrugging Erick off his shoulders, "What time are we going there?"

"Starts at seven," Erick said nonchalantly as he plopped down onto the couch, "We'll make our entrance at eight or eight thirty."

"It's already six thirty," Liz said in horror.

"So?"

"I need to get dressed!" she almost screamed.

"You can get dressed here?" Rory said uncertainly, "You to Nicole."

"Great!" Liz beamed, "Think Lorelai might lend us some of her clothes?"

"Sure, she'll probably help us get dressed to," Rory smiled.

"Bye baby," Liz waved as she dragged Rory and Nicole out the door.

Nicole's eyes widened as she entered Rory's room, "Wow! This is awesome!" she almost squealed.

"My reaction exactly when I first walked in here," Liz commented.

"Your mom let you do this?"

"Ok there has to be something that I'm missing. Why wouldn't my mom let me do this?" Rory asked confused.

"One, it's awesome. Two, if an older Hartford woman steps into this room, she'd probably have a cow and three, I… uh don't have a three but it would have been a good three."

Rory and Liz burst out laughing, "A Hartford woman having a cow now that would be interesting."

The three girls laughed but then Liz being well, Liz rushed right over to Rory's closet, "You have a lot of clothes."

"Mom's a shopping freak," Rory answered which seemed to be a good enough explanation. "Why is Madeline having a party?"

"Does she ever need a reason to have a party? It's a shock she hasn't had like five already," Liz answered.

"You haven't been to her house yet have you?" Nicole questioned.

"No actually," Rory responded.

"Prepare to be amazed."

"Rory?" Liz asked out of nowhere, "What's really going on between you and Tristan?"

"What?"

"This whole pretending to be dating?"

"It's just what it sounds like I guess," she answered.

"I actually believed that you guys were going out," Nicole laughed, "I mean today in lunch he kept staring at you read and when your lips moved he looked as though he was tracing them with his eyes."

Rory blushed a little, "He does that a lot because he knows it makes me lose my concentration," she said matter-of factly.

Nicole smiled, "I'll be back I told your mom that I would meet her in the kitchen."

She got up and headed towards the door. Rory stared at her in wonder, thinking only that Chris had made the right choice. So what if she looked a lot like Sara?

Nicole grinned behind the closed door, "She's buying it alright."

Erick and Chris who were both outside the door smiled appreciatively.

"And they're off," Erick said as he smacked his hand into Chris'.

"You do know she's going to kill us all when she finds out that we're trying to get her and Tristan together for real right?" Chris questioned hesitantly.

"It'll be worth it when we're at their wedding," Erick replied grinning stupidly.

"You two are such losers," Nicole laughed.

A/N: I admit it is a bit boring but I had to put it in here so you guys would know about "Operation Rory Tristan". The pool party is where it should get pretty interesting though. I was also wondering if you guys wanted me to continue this fic even after Rory and Tristan get together or just end it there. Well don't forget to review.

A/N 2: Thank you for sticking with me guys.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you guys remember Sara!


End file.
